


Duty Demands; Desire Decides

by rWolfWrites



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, F/M, Preachy!Aang, Really AU, Swearing, but consistent, but still Cannon consistent, not compliant, really - Freeform, restructured canon timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rWolfWrites/pseuds/rWolfWrites
Summary: “It’s me. Take me as your prisoner,” said her mother, holding up her wrists. “I’m the last Waterbender.”“Prove it.”She had gone back. She heard a scream before she could reach her father and had gone back.“Mom!” The ice had torn, but the man, the Fire Nation man, stood over her, smiling. He lifted her by her neck, leering.“There you are.”~|~|~AU where Katara is taken by the Southern Raiders. She becomes General Iroh's 'guest' at the Imperial Palace, but when Fire Lord Azulon dies, her status is thrown more toward prisoner. Crown Prince Zuko often forgets.Princess Azula never lets her.





	1. The Prisoner

“It’s me. Take me as your prisoner,” said her mother, holding up her wrists. “I’m the last Waterbender.”

“Prove it.”

She had gone back. She heard a scream before she could reach her father and had gone back.

“Mom!” The ice had torn, but the man, the Fire Nation man, stood over her, smiling. He lifted her by her neck, leering.

“There you are.”

~|~|~

Katara woke with a gasp, her hand flying to her bare throat. She rolled out of bed, meandering to the open window. An idle breeze brushed at the gauzy curtains, moonlight gilding them with silver. She stared up at the stars, trying to recall what the dancing spirits looked like. Katara sighed and leaned down on the windowsill, eyeing the rim of the Imperial City angrily.

It was nearly a decade since she’d been home. The anniversary was coming up quickly.

For a prisoner, she led a fairly comfortable life. Evidently, the chance that she was the Avatar was too slim for the Fire Lord to care to truly restrain her, but too large to risk her death. She wasn’t supposed to have been given the opportunity to master any element, much less them all.

Katara watched the moon. She may have been General Iroh’s problem, but the Fire Lord still had the authority to send her to the Dry Place. She’d been once, to tour the old facility. Hundreds of Waterbenders had died there, powerless but together. Katara had cried inconsolably for three weeks. She would be truly alone there if they decided she wasn’t broken enough already.

Katara dodged a small stone and looked down at the garden beneath her window. A dark form waved. Katara waved back, raising her eyebrows. He wasn’t supposed to be alone with her, or visit her in the middle of the night. Not that he ever really did what he was told when he could get away with it.

He took a running start and nimbly scaled the wall, using the tiniest of handholds. Katara didn’t move, even as he squatted then sat in the windowsill beside her. “Evening, my lady.”

“Prince Zuko,” she inclined her head, bringing her hands together respectfully. He shoved her as she laughed, slipping into her room. He was wearing his pajamas instead of the usual black attire they wore on missions. She was glad; it meant she hadn’t forgotten her duties. Katara glanced around the room. “What is it this time?”

He shrugged, turning toward her bed. “You weren’t sleeping.”

“Nightmare,” Katara admitted easily. She’d long given up asking how he always knew. His room wasn’t exactly nearby. Zuko looked back at her. The concern on his face was touching. “I’m all right.”

“Moon’s nearly full,” he said quietly. Katara nodded numbly, hugging her arms to her chest. Zuko approached her quickly. “You’re a powerful bender. It’ll be all right.”

He touched her shoulder and she met his amber eyes, “If the Fire Lord finds out-“

“He can’t kill you. I’m his firstborn son, what’ll he do to me?” Zuko grinned. He tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. Katara swallowed nervously, looking up at him. “The worst he could do is banish us, and then, we’d finally be free to find you a real Waterbending master.”

“I don’t think that’d appease him,” Katara said lowly.

“Probably not,” Zuko admitted, leaning closer. Katara watched him carefully. “Katara, I-“

“I didn’t realize you were having a sleepover, Ice Queen,” Katara jolted backward as the door creaked open. Azula stood against the door frame, shadowed by the light from the hall. Zuko scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What are you doing here?” Zuko snapped. Katara backed away, eyes on his sister’s hands. She knew all too well just how quick the princess was. She wasn’t allowed to argue with Azula. She’d be locked away for good if she decided to talk back to the Fire Lord. Zuko took a step so he was between the two women. “I heard the little girl screaming, I thought I’d come see what the commotion was about,” Azula said, pretending like she cared. Katara’s back hit the wall by the window.

“Get out, Azula,” Zuko snapped.

“I’ll send in the guard then, Zuzu. You know you aren’t allowed to be alone with her.”

“She’s not a threat to anyone,” Zuko snorted derisively. Katara didn’t protest. She wasn’t a danger to _him_ , unless he turned out to be like the rest of them. He hadn’t thus far. He was too much like his mother and uncle.

“Well, if you say so,” Azula sighed. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Katara stayed still as she left, closing the door behind her. “Zuko, she knows.”

“Knows what?” Zuko asked, staring after his sister vacantly. Katara moved away from the wall, touching his shoulder.

She dropped her voice. “She knows you and your uncle have been training me. She knows . . . What we’re supposed to do.”

“Katara,” he rotated to face her, taking her hand in both of his. “Every month, you do this. Every month, it all turns out all right. It’ll be the same as always.”

“It’s treason,” Katara whispered.

“It’s necessary,” Zuko answered. “If we don’t do this, nobody will.”

“Can’t you convince the Fire Lord that there’s a better way?” Katara asked.

Zuko shook his head, “Even if I could, it would do little to help. We’re doing important things. Helping everyday citizens, delaying and confusing the army. It’s what needs to be done.”

“It feels different this time,” Katara said, hugging herself again. “Your uncle won’t even tell me the target.”

She knew hurt had leaked into her voice. Katara turned away from Zuko, pacing back and forth in front of the window. She’d been six when they’d taken her from the South Pole. She’d been six when her mother had died to protect her and she had ruined it completely by losing control of her bending. She’d been six when General Iroh had retrieved her from the brig of a Fire Navy ship, shouting at the officers and crew for mistreating her. He’d carried her to Imperial Palace himself, quietly explaining that she would not be harmed.

Katara hadn’t ever meant to believe him.

“It’s an anniversary present,” Zuko said. Katara frowned, turning to look back at him. Her heartbeat hitched. He looked . . . Vengeful.

“The Southern Raiders?” whispered Katara. Zuko nodded. She dug her nails into her arms, looking to the moon. She let out a slow breath.

“The commander who took you retired, but the records saying where he retired to were destroyed,” Zuko said evenly. A flash of guilt crossed his face.

“When we were covering for Jeong Jeong,” Katara cursed under her breath. They’d made their task more difficult for themselves two months before. “So, what’s the plan?”

“We’ll intercept them near Whale-Tail Island,” Zuko explained. “They’re going to try to take Kyoshi Island. Hopefully, we’ll be able to stop them, and find out where the commander ended up.”

“Your uncle hasn’t let us do anything personal before,” said Katara. Zuko sighed, reaching out to grab her shoulder as she paced by him. Her pacing always made him jumpy. It didn’t stop her from doing it.

“It’s always personal,” Zuko reminded her quietly. “And not just for you.”

“So . . . We’re really going to do it?” Katara asked.

“We’re really going to do it.”


	2. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Zuko embark on their mission to find the man who took Katara and killed her mother, but what they discover is . . . unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It do a heckin' swear.

The eel-hounds got them where they needed to be just before the sun set. Zuko set up camp inside one of the caves on the Northern Tail of the island, Katara pacing by the shore. They’d be able to see the ship pass by. It was making her anxious. Her anxiety was making Zuko anxious. He left her to pace. She paced for nearly an hour. He watched her, sharpening his dual broadswords. She pushed and pulled at the water, taking deep breaths. 

Zuko’s uncle had taught her waterbending. It wasn’t any particular style; he had scrolls that were hundreds of years old from the North and South Poles. Katara had invented her own moves to bridge the gaps between what she’d learned and what she needed. Waterbending was a part of her so intrinsic that sometimes Zuko joked she _was_ the Avatar, that she’d already learned the art many times over. She was fairly certain she wasn’t, even if she had mud-bended at Azula before, that was more waterbending than earthbending in her mind. If she was the Avatar, she would’ve been able to block the fire Azula had launched at her. Instead, Zuko’s cousin had stepped in.

Spirits, that had been so long ago.

“There,” she jumped, water crashing into Zuko’s chest and slamming him into the surf. She gasped, helping him up as he spluttered about.

“I didn’t mean to do that,” Katara said, hauling him out of the surf. He shook his head like a drenched dog, splattering her with water. Katara gasped and shoved him back. He was laughing at her.

“You don’t have to be so jumpy all the time, you know,” he said. He pointed at the horizon, his smile changing into something darker. “We have company.”

Katara followed his finger to a lone Fire Navy ship, no more than a dark silhouette against the stars. She met Zuko’s eyes. 

They prepared silently, slipping into black clothes, pulling on hoods and masks to cover everything but their eyes. When they were in the Fire Nation, she would wear the garb of the Painted Lady, and in the Earth Kingdom, he was the Blue Spirit, but on the water, they were nobody and nothing, shadows in the night without faces or names.

They stood at the shore, and Katara created a platform of ice. They ran onto it, and she shot them across the ocean atop it, riding a wave. Zuko stayed crouched beside her. They’d attacked ships before, and no one ever knew it was anything but a freak storm. This didn’t have to be the same, but it _couldn’t_ be traced back to her. If it was, the Fire Lord would kill her, no matter what Zuko’s uncle said. 

They were on the deck in no time, moving silently but perfectly, each step muffled and each breath no more than a whisper. Zuko took out the first patrolman, and Katara the second before he could even gasp in alarm. They piled the unconscious near the back, bound and gagged with ice.

A splash sounded in the otherwise quiet night. Then a second. Zuko and Katara shared a look for a moment before taking to the shadows, looking for the source. Two dark figures worked on the opposite side of the ship, quiet, but not as quiet as Zuko and Katara.

“Who are they?” Zuko muttered under his breath.

“Our distraction,” Katara answered. The guards watching the navigation tower ran to help their failing comrades. Zuko and Katara took the opportunity to slip into the tower. They reached the top quickly, Zuko knowing how to navigate Fire Navy ships blindfolded. Katara followed him, making sure no one came to investigate their quick footsteps.

“Are you ready?” Zuko asked as they reached the door. Katara stepped past him, freezing the door, then letting it fall inward. Zuko rolled past her, blocking the commander’s fire blasts. She coated the exit in a thick layer of ice to prevent interruptions. Zuko drew his broadswords, pinning the commander against the console and windows overlooking the ship. The two warriors were gone.

“What- What do you want? Who are you?”

“Where is Yon Rha?” Zuko asked lowly, his voice rasping more than usual. Katara nearly rolled her eyes. Why he felt the need to ‘disguise’ his voice had never been clear to her. 

“Yon- Yon Rha?”

“Answer the question,” Katara ordered lowly.

“He’s on the south side of Ember Island,” said the commander. Zuko thanked him before driving the pummel of his sword down into the man’s head and dropping him. The commander crumpled to the ground with a soft groan. Zuko looked back to Katara.

“We need to get out of here before-“ The distinct sound of metal hitting ice resonated through the room. Katara winced. “That happens.”

“Let’s meet our new friends,” Katara said lowly, dropping her wall of ice. On the other side of it stood two warriors. One wore dark green, her face painted, holding fans. A Kyoshi warrior. The other wore a similar style of dress, though he had pants instead of a skirt, and the ensemble was deeply blue. His face was painted as well, in the way that Southern Water Tribe men painted their face for battle. He had a wolf tail. She knew his face. She’d forgotten it, and it haunted her, but now, she remembered. He had lost his baby fat, and he was much older, but there was no mistaking him. Katara tugged Zuko back before he could do anything, pulling down her mask. “Sokka?”

The warrior dropped his weapon, surging forward. He crushed her against him, and she held him tightly, “Katara!” She dropped her head into his shoulder numbly. His arms tightened around her further. “I thought you were dead. Spirits save me, Katara, I thought you were dead.”

“I didn’t think I’d ever see you again,” Katara said, a laugh bubbling out amidst her surprise. He pulled back to look at her. Eighteen. He was eighteen, and looked it. “What are you doing here?”

“What am _I_ \- What are _you_ doing here?” Sokka cried, pointing at Zuko, “Who is that?”

“Katara, we need to go before the next shift wakes up,” Zuko warned. Sokka’s arm curled around her neck protectively. Katara allowed it. Ten years without Sokka. She used to dream of a moment of peace, but now, she didn’t ever want to leave his side again.

“Who else is here?” Katara asked. 

“What? Why would- We have so much to talk about,” Sokka shook his head. He pulled her away from Zuko. “Come on-“

“Release her,” Zuko warned with a snarl. Katara rolled her eyes and looked back at him. He’d raised his swords. Katara squirmed out of her brother’s grasp.

“This is my brother, Sokka,” Katara gestured to him. Then, she looked at Zuko. “Sokka, this is my friend Lee.”

Zuko’s eyes flickered with relief. Katara nodded carefully. The warrior behind Sokka cleared her throat, “We’ll meet up with you on the North Tail.”

“Sounds good,” Katara nodded, hugging her brother again. “I’ll explain everything when we get there.”

“What, you want me to just . . . leave you again?” Sokka asked, gripping her wrist. “I’m not saying goodbye. I- Dad needs to know, we-“

“We’ll talk later,” Katara promised. “But now, we have to leave.”

“Listen to your sister,” said the Kyoshi warrior. Sokka pulled away. He took the warrior’s hand, backing down the hallway before turning his back on them, breaking into a sprint. Katara glanced back at Zuko.

“Can I hold your hand or do you want to hold mine?” Zuko asked drily. Katara blushed but didn’t answer, running after her brother. Zuko was close on her heels.

They got to the island first. Katara didn’t know how it was that Sokka and the Kyoshi warrior had gotten on and off the ship. She and Zuko left the same way they had come. They landed on the shore. Zuko caught her as she stumbled, her knees giving way.

She hadn’t let herself even think about Sokka or her dad for years. She’d made do with Zuko’s cousin and uncle. She didn’t know why, but she felt guilty for it.

“It’s all right,” Zuko said softly, stroking her hair as she cried into his chest. “It’s okay. Everything is going to- What the _fuck_ is that?!”

Katara looked up in enough time to see a massive, furry _thing_ drop out of the sky and land on the beach with enough force that the ground shook. Katara couldn’t help but gape, even as Sokka jumped off the huge saddle on the thing’s back. Zuko helped Katara up as Sokka embraced her again.

“Where have you been? What have you been doing? Have you been eating enough? Are you good at your magic water yet? We thought you were dead, we thought you were dead this whole time,” Sokka said in one breath. Katara couldn’t form a coherent thought.

“I thought your sister was dead, too,” Katara jumped at the new voice, looking up from Sokka’s shoulder. She blinked at the figure standing in front of her. He was wearing a mixture of orange and yellow, and in the dark, the shadows played across his bald head and made it look like there was a blueish arrow over the crown of his head. He carried a staff in one hand and looked a year or so younger than she was. The Kyoshi warrior dropped to the ground behind him, her face paint smudged slightly.

“I have so many question,” Sokka said, ignoring the boy behind him. Katara stepped back a little. Sokka had a scar over his chin, just a little one. She wondered how he’d gotten it.

“I do, too,” Katara admitted.

“Can we start with the names of your friends?” said Zuko. Sokka blinked and twisted so he was at Katara’s side.

“This is Suki and Aang. Suki is from Kyoshi and Aang is . . . a nomad,” Sokka finished lamely. Katara hadn’t realized he’d be such a bad liar. Not that she was a good one. Azula took the cake for lying, she always had.

“This is Lee,” Katara gestured to Zuko, who inclined his head. He watched the nomad warily, as did Katara.

“I’ll make a fire,” said Zuko quietly, starting up toward the cave. Katara followed him instinctually. They walked a little bit ahead of the others. “We were supposed to be heading to Yon Ra by now.”

“I’d take Sokka over him any day,” Katara said under her breath. Zuko made a noncommittal noise, no doubt thinking about Azula. He would probably rather have Yon Ra. “I’ll be careful about what I tell him.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Zuko leaned into her slightly. “You don’t have to lie to your brother for me.”

Katara paused as they entered the cave, trying to figure out what stupid thing he was going to do. He always made that face before he did something stupid.

She probably should have preemptively warned him not to _before_ he firebended in full view of her brother and his friends, winked at her, and said, “My name is actually Zuko, and I’m the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably won't always do daily updates, but I want this to get going, you know?


	3. Just . . . Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka is reluctant to leave his sibling - Azula can't find hers.

Katara tackled Sokka as he lunged forward, sword drawn. She knew Zuko could protect himself, but odds were he wouldn’t want to hurt her brother. “Sokka, stop!”

“He’s one of them!”

“He’s not, and _trust me_ , I know the difference better than you do!” Katara said, pinning him to the ground for all of a moment. A gust of wind slammed into her, throwing her off him to the ground. Zuko jumped over her, ready to launch fire at the nomad.

The _Air_ Nomad.

“Zuko, don’t!” She grabbed his ankle before he could strike. He listened, backing up slightly to cover her while she scrambled to get to her feet. She peered over her shoulder as Suki helped her brother up, one hand on her metal fans. “You are a complete and total idiot sometimes, you know that?” Zuko just smiled at her. Sokka scowled at him, and Katara pulled Zuko back. “Sokka, they left me alive because they were worried I was the Avatar. They didn’t want me to reincarnate. General Iroh made sure I was taken care of properly. When . . . When Lu Ten died, and Azulon and Ursa did too shortly after . . .”

Katara took a deep breath, trying to banish the waver from her voice. Zuko’s hand slipped into hers, squeezing reassuringly. “Zuko’s uncle made sure that the Fire Lord didn’t send me to prison. I wasn’t allowed to bend, under pain of death, and they didn’t send me away to the Royal Academy for Fire Nation Girls in case I ‘corrupted’ them. But Zuko’s uncle started training me in secret. Zuko and I are part of the White Lotus, dedicated to keeping the balance of the world. Every other full moon, and sometimes _every_ full moon, we’re sent to help that balance. When Zuko comes to power, everything will be different. The war will finally end, and the Earth Kingdom will get its land back.”

“How do I know they haven’t brainwashed you into thinking that?” Sokka demanded, his voice breaking. “Spirits, Katara, I _want_ to believe you. I do. But . . . How can I? You sound like you _cared_ about them-“

“Lu Ten was my _friend_ ,” Katara said. Zuko squeezed her hand again. “And Ursa . . . Ursa was like Mom, Sokka. She was _just_ like Mom, and I hated her for it, and then she _died_.”

“I used to have friends in the Fire Nation,” said the Air Nomad brightly. He smiled at Katara, “They were just people, like the rest of the world.”

“I want a sign that you’re still you,” Sokka insisted.

“I cannot believe I missed you,” Katara rolled her eyes.

“Ha! If you were trying to appease me, you wouldn’t be annoyed! You really _are_ you!” Sokka held open his arms again. Katara shook her head but hugged him tightly.

“Where is Dad? What are _you_ doing here?” Katara asked. Zuko gestured for them to sit around the fire. Katara sat between him and Sokka, with Suki on Sokka’s other side and Aang between the warrior and Zuko.

“So, Dad left home a few years ago to help the Earth Kingdom in the war,” Sokka started. “He left me behind to help protect the village. About a year ago, I . . . found Aang.”

“What do you mean, you _found_ him?” Katara asked.

“I was in this massive iceberg for a hundred years with Appa. I never introduced you guys to Appa! He’ll love you guys, I promise-“

“Aang, later,” Sokka said flatly. Aang apologized quietly, looking sheepish.

“A hundred years?” said Zuko. Katara met his gaze. Neither of them believed it. But . . . he was an _Air Nomad_. They were supposed to be extinct.

“We’ve been in Kyoshi for a while now, helping them help Earth Kingdom citizens. Appa is an effective mode of travel. I highly recommend it,” Sokka said.

“Where is Dad?” Katara asked again.

“I don’t know,” Sokka’s shoulders slumped inward.

“Why haven’t you taken the Avatar to the North Pole yet? Has he already mastered the elements?” Zuko asked. Katara followed his thought process easily. Hundred years in an iceberg, hundred years of no Avatar. She should’ve realized it herself.

“Aang isn’t the Avatar, he’s just the last Airbender,” Sokka said flippantly. Aang’s horrified face said otherwise, as did the way he was shaking his head from side to side. Sokka’s mouth dropped open. “Is that why you like Kyoshi so much?!”

“Kyoshi liked herself and her island so much that it must’ve carried over two incarnations,” Zuko muttered to Katara. She laughed before she could stop herself, turning to push his arm lightly. He pushed her back. “I didn’t say it was a bad thing.”

“So, you and Zuko were raised together?” Suki asked, pointing between them.

“Zuko meant I didn’t have to hang out with Azula,” Katara said at the same time that Zuko said, “Katara saved me from having to spend time with Azula.” Katara turned pink as Zuko smiled at her. That was her favorite smile, the one he gave her when she showed up to help him skirt boring duties with the Fire Sages.

“And we’ve been friends since,” Katara finished lightly, pulling her gaze away from him. She looked to the fire instead. “Zuko was the only one willing to spend time with the Water Tribe peasant.”

“Katara was the only one who ever questioned something I said. She pushed me into the ocean off a cliff the week after we met.”

“It was not a cliff! You dropped two feet _at most!_ And your mother said it was good for you.”

“She said _you_ were good for me.”

They both turned red at that.

“Dad is not going to like this,” Sokka said matter-of-factly.

Katara glanced at Zuko, pinching his thigh before he could speak. He sighed and let her. “Actually, Sokka . . . We have to be in the Imperial City by sun up.”

“What? Why?”

“Because we’re supposed to be spending a night out with Uncle, not halfway across the world hunting down a murderous sea slug,” Zuko grumbled.

“You’re planning on killing someone?!” said Aang shrilly. Katara and Zuko shrugged. They’d come close to it before. Mostly in self-defense or because they had no other choice. Katara wasn’t sure what they were going to do to Yon Ra. She had planned to talk with Zuko about it on the way over, in case something went wrong with the current Southern Raiders. She preferred to take things in small steps.

“Who?” Suki asked, much more calmly.

“Yon Rha,” said Zuko.

“Who?” Sokka repeated.

“The monster who killed our mother,” Katara said quietly.

“The monster who locked a six-year-old in a brig for two months without-“ _anything to eat but table scraps._ The fire between them all shot upward toward the ceiling. Katara hadn’t realized he’d been told about that. She’d certainly never mentioned it. Katara touched Zuko’s elbow.

“Why would you want to kill anyone?” Aang demanded.

“If Sozin wasn’t dead,” Katara started slowly. “If the man who killed your entire people wasn’t dead, what would you do to him, if you could?”

“I would try to get him to see that what he was doing was wrong,” Aang said shakily.

“That’s pathetic,” Katara said softly, pushing to her feet. Aang cringed and curled in on himself. Zuko let out a long breath that meant they’d talk about this when she wasn’t quite so mad.

She walked out of the cave.

He followed her quicker than expected, touching her shoulder, “I miss her, too.”

Sokka, not Zuko.

Katara let out a small noise as she barely contained her sob. Sokka wrapped his arms around her. “I missed you.”

“I missed you,” Sokka answered. “Don’t you think it’d be better to find Dad before Ron Ya?”

“Yon Rha,” Katara corrected softly. Sokka gave the verbal equivalent of a shrug. “Do you have any idea where he is?”

“Last I heard, he was heading toward Ba Sing Se,” Sokka said. “There’s a river there-“

“Fire Navy ships have been going missing there for three months!” Katara said, looking up at him. He grinned. “It might be him.”

“No, it _has_ to be him,” Sokka said quietly.

Katara’s face fell. “I can’t. If I go missing, they’ll take it out on Zuko.”

“He’s the Prince of the Fire Nation, how bad could it be?” Sokka asked lightly.

“Bad,” she answered. “We have to be back at the palace by morning.”

“We’ll see you next month then? We can wait on Ember Island,” Sokka offered. “And then, you can teach Aang Waterbending! It’ll be great!”

“I don’t know, I’m sure there’s better people out there to teach him,” Katara said.

“You don’t have to teach him, I just . . . It’d be nice if you had a reason to come by,” Sokka said sheepishly.

“You’re a pretty good reason, Sokka.”

Sokka blushed, looking away from her down toward the water. “Yeah, well, as long as you don’t bring your boyfriend.”

“Zuko isn’t my boyfriend,” Katara said immediately. She got enough of that from Azula. She smirked, “You’re free to bring _your_ girlfriend.”

“Who, Suki?” Sokka squeaked, stepping away from her. “I don’t- nah, that’s . . . She won’t leave the other Kyoshi warriors.”

“If you say so,” Katara shrugged.

“Well, you and Zuko should probably be going if you need to get back to that festering excuse for a country,” Sokka stepped away from her, kicking at a rock. Katara smiled, hugging him again.

The cave was terse and silent when they returned to it. Zuko was picking at a thread on his pant leg. He perked up immediately as he saw her. “Let’s go, Zuko.”

Aang jumped to his feet. “Wait, you’re leaving already? Do you need a ride? We can-“

“We have an eel-hound,” said Katara. “I think we’ll be fine.” She offered Zuko a hand and pulled him to his feet. “Thanks, though.”

“Anytime,” Aang smiled broadly at her. Katara looked at Zuko who made kissy lips at her as he passed. She swatted his shoulder.

They left after too short a goodbye.

 

~|~|~

 

“You have to leave,” Katara groaned, flopping down onto her bed. They had maybe an hour before dawn. Zuko fell beside her, kicking off his boots. His arm draped over her waist as he pushed his head into her pillows. “Zuko?”

“Hmm.”

“They’ll find you here with me,” Katara warned, her eyes drifting closed. Zuko grunted again, his fingers clenching in the fabric at her waist. He let out a soft snore. Katara smiled and fell asleep.

“Miss Katara,” a small voice was at her ear, something else shaking her shoulder. There was a comforting warmth wrapped around her. “Miss Katara, you have to wake up. Princess Azula is looking for her brother.”

Katara opened one eye to determine what _she_ had to do with that and caught sight of the reason. Zuko was lying on his stomach with his head turned toward her, his hand loosely gripping the back of her shirt.

“Thank you,” Katara said hoarsely. She raised a hand to flick Zuko’s nose as the servant left. He groaned, his hand pulling at her shirt. Katara squeaked as it rode up, pushing his shoulder. “Zuko, get up, you great oaf.”

“Katara,” he groaned, his ivory skin brushing against the exposed patch at her waist. Katara shivered despite the heat of him. He released her shirt, his hand falling limp against her.

“Zuko, Azula is coming.”

“Zuzula can fuck off, it’s my room,” Zuko grunted.

His room was better and worse than Katara’s. Katara hadn’t been called to attend a formal function in about a year. The Fire Lord didn’t like that Zuko talked to her instead of wealthy Fire Nation ladies. This meant that she was allowed to do what she pleased, so long as she didn’t bend, disrupt palace life, or die. It usually meant she laid about and read in the gardens. Zuko, on the other hand, had a schedule. But, he was the Crown Prince, and if he slept in past dawn once or twice every few months, no one was allowed to care. Being found in his room would mean hell for them both.

It was a sacred space that only individuals intimately involved with Zuko could enter (unless they were family), and only with express permission. She was a guest, or prisoner, depending on whom one asked. For Zuko to allow her into his room would be an indication of an inappropriate amount of trust between them. Being found in her room wasn’t as bad—Zuko could visit on whichever woman he liked. The Fire Nation had no stigma revolving around sex as a need, no qualms about virtue and all that. Anyone was allowed in her room at any moment in the day. The only reason she wasn’t plagued by leering men most the time was the fear of General Iroh. Being found in her bed together with Zuko would make the Fire Lord test Zuko’s attachment to her, no doubt by sending her away or killing her.

So really, neither was very good.

“My room, Zuko. Azula can bust in however she likes,” Katara said gently, brushing her lips against his forehead. Zuko smiled, his eyes meeting hers the instant they’d opened. Katara answered in kind, brushing some of his hair away from his face. Zuko stretched toward her, lifting his arm from her waist to touch her cheek.

“What if we let her find us?” Zuko murmured. His hand was heavy against her skin. He was still predominantly asleep.

“Come on, Zuko, you’ve gotta get up,” Katara tugged at his ear, rolling away from him. He grumbled quietly as she slipped off the bed, rising to her feet and arching her back until it popped back into place in several spots. Katara sighed.

“We should do this more often,” Zuko got out of bed as well, hopping on one foot as he pulled on his boots. Katara steadied him, guiding him to her open window. They waited for a guard to pass on patrol before Zuko slipped out. He lingered in the shaded spot for a moment. Katara bent down, for he looked like he did before he revealed some profound wisdom sparked by his uncle.

He stretched up and kissed her halfway between her cheek and her mouth, then dropped in segments to the ground and ran off. Katara flushed, reaching up to touch the spot.

She changed in a daze, remembering the last time he had kissed her. It had been his sixteenth birthday. Azula had been teasing him about how he’d never been kissed before. She’d all but shoved Mai at him, who pretended to be unwilling up until the point Zuko flatly refused and stormed off, at which point she took incredible offense. Katara had followed while the three Fire Nation girls discussed what had gone wrong.

_“Why did you get so mad?” Katara asked, kneeling beside him at the turtle-duck pond. Zuko shrugged. He hadn’t brought any bread for the ducks._

_“I don’t want to kiss Mai.”_

_“Why not? She’s pretty.”_

_“I don’t like her like that. I hardly even like her at all,” Zuko groaned, lighting a fire in his palm._

_“Don’t you like anyone?”_

_“I like you.”_

_“I meant like that.”_

_“I know.”_

_Katara’s heart skipped a beat. She stared at her hands in her lap, unable to risk meeting his eyes. She had known, or hoped, that he did. But they both knew, quietly, silently, that it could not be. Not with Zuko the Crown Prince and his father Fire Lord. That perhaps it never would be. Katara was happy to be his friend._

_“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Zuko made to get up, but Katara grabbed his hand before he could. She looked at him in steps. The ground between them, her hand on his, his knees, his chest, his chin, his eyes. He flushed pink, same as her._

_“Happy birthday, Zuko,” she said. She’d closed her eyes and tilted her face toward him. He kissed her. Not very well or for very long. But he kissed her, and they hadn’t stopped smiling stupidly at each other for a week._

_Then the Fire Lord sent him and Azula to Ember Island and locked her in her room. It was a coincidence, they were sure. They’d been alone, they’d never spoken of it. There was no way anyone else could know. But it was scary enough that they went back to what it had been like before._

_Only now, she knew that his lips were soft and what his breath felt like on her skin._

“Are you awake yet, peasant?” Azula said by way of greeting, bursting into the room as Katara fastened the arm bangle at her bicep. It signified her status as Lesser Guest. Not worth anyone’s time.

“Good morning, Princess Azula,” Katara yawned as she bowed her head. She leaned against the windowsill, casually, rubbing her eyes. Her heart was already ratcheting faster when Azula prowled further into her room. There was no one to stop Azula from delivering her more injury.

“Have you seen ZuZu? It’s past noon and he isn’t answering the door,” Azula fiddled with her hair, long nails glinting.

“Not since last night. We weren’t out that late, but-“

“I don’t need all the glorious details.”

“What?” Katara said shortly. She clenched her fist. “General Iroh made-“

Azula laughed, “Don’t get so defensive. I’m _sure_ ZuZu didn’t, say, sneak in through the window.”

Katara looked out it, down to the gardens below. She laughed. “How could he manage that?! It’s two stories, straight up.”

“Is he hiding from Father here-“ 

A knock on the open door stopped Azula’s search before she could start it. Zuko peeked in, his face twisted and green. “Are you- Are you feeling unwell?”

_Pretending they had food poisoning. Smart._

“I, uh,” Katara glanced at Azula. “Would you tell your uncle I would prefer _not_ to eat his cooked sea prunes?”

“Those were cooked?” Zuko went greener. He’d tried a sea prune once on a mission. He’d nearly keeled over.

“Yes, well-“

“Oh, shit,” Katara wobbled dramatically, running for her washroom. Azula excused herself hurriedly, Zuko rushing after Katara. She made vomiting sounds for a minute until they were sure Azula was gone.

Then they started laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop a doop, don't mind me, salt bae-ing some exposition in there.  
> You can find me on Tumblr! @rwolf19 - Thorn Bush with Flowers


	4. The Unspoken Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko finally finds time to escape his duties and spend time with his family.

“General Iroh sends his regards,” the servant bowed, backing out of the room. Zuko waited until the door was closed to rub at his brow.

In the weeks since their attack on the Southern Raiders, he’d barely been allowed to see Katara. He’d been trapped in meeting after meeting with the governors of longstanding colonies. People there were neither Fire Nation nor Earth Kingdom, but a strange mix of the two that made governing them more difficult. Zuko was often called on to help keep the balance, since he’d visited the Earth Kingdom once or twice. Zuko hated that his father considered him an expert by that qualification alone. If anything went wrong, it was _his_ fault.

Usually, he and Katara had at least a weekly dinner with his uncle. The past three weeks, Zuko had had ‘emergency meetings’ that continued long into the evening every time his uncle invited him out. He couldn’t see Katara after because Azula had changed the guard rotation such that there was one at the base of the wall leading to her room at all hours. A security precaution that she must have convinced their father was necessary. Zuko hadn’t seen their father in four months. He told himself he didn’t mind. 

Though he still expected a meeting to be called to cancel his plans with Katara (and his uncle, he supposed), Zuko changed into slightly less formal wear—fine trousers and a tunic instead of the bulky robes of the Crown Prince. He combed through his hair and pulled it up into its topknot easily.

He took a deep breath and waited a moment longer before stepping out of his rooms. There was no messenger waiting to tell him that the Qīng Jiā province was struggling or the Huā Lín colony was under attack once more. Zuko let himself relax for a moment, then moved off toward the exit of the palace. 

Because Katara was his uncle’s prisoner, only he could escort her from the palace. Zuko simply waited at the gate for them to come, or if they had already been by, met them at his uncle’s house. 

“Good evening,” he said to the guards at the gatehouse. They straightened and bowed. Zuko leaned against the wall of gatehouse. “Quiet night?”

“I believe your uncle has had a touch of wine. He was singing as he went to collect Miss Katara, and they’ve yet to return,” said the guard. Zuko thought his name was Yinlee.

“The anniversary is coming up,” Zuko said quietly. The guards nodded grimly. Zuko said no more of it.

“There they are,” said one of the guards after an eternity. Zuko stared at his feet, forcing himself to look bored and uninterested as he lifted his gaze. 

Katara was wearing blue. Her dark hair was pulled up to expose her collar bones and neck. The light blue dress fell off her shoulders, sleeves clinging to her biceps before widening to conceal even her hands. The sash at her waist was a dark blue, tied tightly, flaunting her shape. Her eyes had been lined lightly with kohl, and her lips painted red. Her cheeks looked brighter. She noted his gaze and smiled at him.

He made a strangled sound.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, nephew,” said his uncle. Zuko noticed him for the first time. He walked a pace or so behind Katara. Zuko hurriedly pushed off the wall and offered his arm to Katara. She took it with another radiant smile. His uncle said something again, but Zuko didn’t hear it. 

“You look nice,” he said to Katara, waving idly to the guards as they passed through the gatehouse. Katara’s cheeks grew red. Zuko ignored the urge to touch them. He tore his gaze from her, back to his uncle.

He was gone.

“Where did-“ Zuko paused, turning slightly. There was no where for him to have gone, and yet there he was, or rather, there he wasn’t. Katara giggled quietly, pinching his arm as she tugged them into the Imperial City.

“Your honored uncle would never leave us on our own. I’m a dangerous prisoner, and you are the Crown Prince,” she said quietly. Zuko took this to mean they would meet his uncle at his house.

“You really are beautiful, you know,” Zuko said softly. Katara’s blush deepened. Pride flickered warmly in Zuko’s chest.

He’d kissed her the last time he saw her. Nearly on the lips, though he’d remembered himself at the last moment and aimed instead for her cheek. She couldn’t know just how badly he ached for her. She was the one thing in his life that never confused him, never punished him, never annoyed him. Katara wasn’t easy, but she was easy to be with, easy to laugh with, easy to love.

And, oh, how he loved her.

He knew it wasn’t the love of friendship because the thought of her skin made him ignite. He knew it wasn’t lust because he wanted to hold her in their darkest hours and play with her hair until she slept beside him.

She could never know, of course. No one could. If his father turned on him, he wouldn’t have her tortured on his behalf. He’d rather die himself. She would hate him for it, but he didn’t care. He’d rather that than watch her suffer.

The dress was killing him. He wanted more than her arm in his. Spirits drag him down to darkness, he wanted more.

“Are you all right?” Katara asked, worry lining her eyes. Zuko smiled at her.

“Yes, are you?” They were halfway to his uncle’s and she’d hardly spoken any more than he had.

“Your hair is different tonight,” she murmured, looking away from him. She was blushing again. “It looks . . . nice.”

Zuko resisted the urge to touch it, “Thank you.”

“Your hair might be longer than mine,” Katara muttered. Zuko nudged her a little.

“Shall we measure it tonight?”

“You’re not supposed to have your hair down away from home,” she answered, a suspicious edge to her voice. He only ever ignored the tradition when they went on missions.

“Uncle’s is as good as home,” Zuko shrugged.

“You’re acting funny,” Katara said. Zuko laughed quietly, giving her no more answer than a shrug. “I haven’t seen you in weeks. Where have you been?”

By the time Zuko was half-done explaining, they had reached his uncle’s house. He held the door for Katara. The simple two-level was built into the wall of the volcano. The first level was a kitchen and a room with a square table, surrounded by cushions. Upstairs, there was his uncle’s room and a guest room. There were dressers and smaller tables and shelves displaying all the things his uncle had collected over the years. A large rug under the dining table downstairs hid a trapdoor leading to a tunnel out of the Imperial City. These weekly dinners were covers for Zuko and Katara to spar or go on missions for the White Lotus.

“There you are,” Zuko’s uncle was red faced, setting the table. There were already several dishes of food set out. His uncle bowed, “I’ve just finished preparing everything. Sit down, Prince Zuko. Miss Katara.”

“It smells great,” Katara said, leaving Zuko’s side to sit down. Zuko took the place nearest her. She passed him the serving dishes and he filled his plate. They waited on his uncle to start to eat.

Because Zuko had missed the last few dinners, he was invited to speak the most. Zuko wasn’t typically a talkative person, but his uncle had endless questions to be answered. Katara laughed at his reluctance. He pinched her for her treachery. She bent the water from his cup into his face and froze it. He blew steam from his mouth and melted it. She continued to laugh. He switched to wine.

He wasn’t paying enough attention to how much he drank, only that drinking gave him a reason to stop staring at Katara for a little bit. When it came time to leave, he was listing dangerously. His uncle scolded him gently. They couldn’t spar when he was like this. He couldn’t go back to the castle if he was too drunk to walk on his own.

“I’m fine,” Zuko waved his uncle off, taking great care not to stumble. He could feel the earth spinning beneath him, but he was faster than the stupid earth.

“Zuko, maybe you should stay here,” Katara touched his shoulder. He gripped both of hers.

“But- But you can’t stay out. You’ll get in trouble.”

“You can stay here with Uncle and I’ll go back-“

“I can’t leave you alone!” Zuko shook her slightly. “You’re pretty and my friend.” Someone might try to hurt her, to take her from him. That would be bad. She might accidentally bend. Then she’d really be in trouble.

“Zuko, I’ll be fine,” she touched his cheek. She was very pretty. Her skin was soft. And warm. And pretty.

“Stay with me,” Zuko pleaded. “Stay with me and don’t go.”

“Zuko,” her eyes were blue. Easier to get lost in than the sea. He took her hand and kissed the back of it. She was so pretty. He hadn’t known for a long time. He’d known she was brave and smart and funny and kind and selfless for a very long time. Pretty was new to him. Pretty had come in the past year.

“You’re so- so perfect,” Zuko mumbled against her hand. Katara’s eyes got bigger; a surprised gasp left her. Zuko let her go, backing away. It was little wonder she didn’t want anything more of him. His own father couldn’t bear to look at him more than once every few months.

Katara caught his wrist before he could walk away. “Zuko, I need you to drink water before you go to sleep. Otherwise you’ll be miserable tomorrow.” She moved toward him and kissed his cheek. He turned to look back at her. “Good night.”

“Good night,” he answered, watching her duck out of the house silently. Uncle Iroh came over, guiding him up to one of the spare bedrooms. He made sure Zuko drank several glasses of water before he passed out.

Zuko rose at dawn. He didn’t feel terrible, but he did feel tired. He drained the skin of water beside the bed and scrambled to his feet. He’d taken off his shirt at some point. He slipped it back on, not bothering to do it up. He could yet hear his uncle snoring. He dragged his fingers through his hair. The tangles came out easily. He wandered downstairs, where the leather tie and small crown lay on the dining table. Zuko left them, heading to the kitchen. He took a piece of bread and moved back to the living room to eat it. He needed to get back to the palace. He had a nagging feeling that he should apologize to Katara. She didn’t deserve his drunken rambling.

A knock on the door startled him, but not terribly. He rose and opened it without thinking.

Azula stood on the other side, Katara held by two guards behind her. “What are you doing?! Release her!”

“ZuZu, you _are_ here,” Zuko didn’t imagine that his sister was disappointed. She’d had it out for Katara for years. Zuko wasn’t sure what Katara had done to earn it.

“Release her,” Zuko ordered again, glaring at the guards. This time, they did, letting Katara go without ceremony. “What exactly do you think you’re doing?”

“Checking to make sure she didn’t kill you, of course. We can’t be too careful, ZuZu. You _are_ family, after all,” Azula turned and walked away. The guards followed. Katara did not. Zuko took a step onto his uncle’s little porch, watching until they were out of sight.

Katara flung her arms around his neck, and he his around her waist. He twisted them back into the house, closing the door, “Are you all right, did she hurt you?”

“She talked like they’d already found your body,” Katara answered with a shudder.

“Azula always lies.”

“Azula always lies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: the reclaiming of things long lost.
> 
> Qīng Jiā (according to Google Translate) -- Light Home  
> Huā Lín -- Flower Forest


	5. Piece of Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara find the man, the monster, who murdered her mother and captured her. And something . . . unexpected.

It wasn’t difficult to spot the encampment. Katara guessed her brother and the Avatar weren’t used to having to hide their flying bison. Zuko was off the eel-hound before they touched the shore.

“What are you doing?! You can’t have that thing out in the open! Someone will see you!” Zuko splashed through the surf, sprinting up the beach.

“It’s fine,” said the Avatar brightly. “I used to have loads of friends in the Fire Nation, and they loved Appa!”

“You don’t anymore!” Zuko snapped, “You have to hide the bison. If the Fire Lord finds out that there’s an Airbender alive, he’ll start trying to hunt you down!” Katara dismounted the eel-hound, rubbing the beast’s neck affectionately for a moment. She followed Zuko up the beach. Steam curled from his wet clothes. “Or, worse, he’ll send _me_ -“

“Zuko, he wouldn’t do that,” Katara murmured, touching his shoulder. Heat radiated off him, warming the cool night. “He’d send Azula.”

“Who the hell is this Azula person?” Sokka demanded, holding out his arms. Katara hugged him tightly for a moment. He spoke quietly as Zuko and the Avatar argued, “I found him. He has Mom’s necklace. Aang doesn’t know. He’s a mile due south, small house, freshly painted red door.”

“How does he have Mom’s necklace? I thought Dad had it,” Katara hissed, pulling back to make sure he was being serious. He’d never looked graver.

“We thought you had it,” Sokka said.

“Where’s your girlfriend?” Katara asked, pulling away from him.

“Suki? She’s not my girlfriend and she’s at Kyoshi,” Sokka shrugged, thought there was color rising in his cheeks. Katara smirked at him. Zuko and the Avatar were both gesticulating madly toward the bison.

“Appa is a _Sky_ Bison, not a Cave Bison!”

“Aang, tone!” Sokka said sharply. Katara raised her eyebrows. Her brother (her _brother!_ ) mumbled something about explaining later.

“If he’s seen, you’ll have the whole world looking for you!”

“Lower your voices, or they won’t have to see him,” Katara said calmly. Zuko glanced at her. She raised an eyebrow until he took a deep breath. His stance relaxed slightly, and he tilted his head. She nodded barely. The Avatar stepped away.

“I’m sorry for getting angry,” said the boy. Katara glanced at him for a moment. He was truly apologizing for the emotion. Were all monks like that?

“We’ll be right back,” Katara said easily. She started back toward the eel-hound, clicking her tongue. Her Painted Lady costume lay inside one of the saddlebags, complete with face paints. She’d still never forget her encounter with the spirit the year before. She and Zuko had destroyed a metal-working plant near a small village that was dying. They had stayed for fear of the soldiers retaliating, since they had Uncle as an excuse. An extended trip to Piandao’s residence that was cover for long overdue missions on the archipelago, before Azula had become increasingly suspicious of them. They’d come back for three months to make sure the river was getting cleaned. It was one of the best things Katara had ever done.

Zuko touched her waist, holding her hat for her as she used ice as a mirror. “He’s incredibly naïve.”

“He’s a child, and a nomad raised by monks, _and_ the Avatar,” Katara said. “He’s probably not used to anyone thinking he could be wrong about something.”

“Uncle would’ve made a good Air Nomad,” Zuko mused idly. Katara smiled, pulling her robe over her simple black attire. “You’re going to boil in that.”

“Trying to get my clothes off?” Katara asked lightly, smirking over her shoulder. His drunken comments had surprised her, but he’d apologized more than enough times to make up for it. It was more fun to tease him about it regardless. She turned back to marking her face. Zuko pulled on her braid lightly.

“Maybe later. We have something to deal with first,” Zuko said casually. Katara’s face flushed, and she nearly drew a mark she wasn’t supposed to. She could see his smile in her ice mirror. She flicked her fingers, shooting ice into his scalp. He laughed openly, backing away and trying to swipe it out of his hair. Katara took a deep breath, reaching back for her hat and letting the ice fall back into the sea. Zuko handed her the hat and pulled his hood up, then his mask. They dashed out onto the sea, Katara keeping him above the waves. She created a platform for them to crouch on and they shot southward.

Yon Rha was tending to a moon-flower in the garden outside his home when they arrived. It was a plant from the Spirit World, according to legend anyway. It glowed silvery, its petals like crescent moons. They seemed to float the same way with no regard to the wind’s speed. Katara and Zuko watched from the bushes. She nodded to Zuko, and he snapped a twig in two with his hands. Yon Rha’s gaze whipped toward them, and they stealthily backed into the woods. “Who’s there?!” Yon Rha set the bush in front of them on fire. Then he came after them. Katara smiled grimly. Zuko gripped her arm and pulled her farther back, throwing a stone into a nearby tree. Another fireball lit up the forest.

Katara took a deep breath, feeling the water in the vines. She made them exude enough that the fires died abruptly. She hoped they wouldn’t be permanently damaged. It was a tricky thing. Hama, the only Southern Waterbender she had met, had tried to kill Zuko before she could teach Katara the minutia of drawing water from the world. Iroh had sent them to investigate why people had gone missing in the region, and to see if it was an issue with the spirits. Katara had learned Bloodbending from her. Katara thought that Hama may not have known any other form of control or restraint at all. It was impossible to know now. She’d been reported to the townspeople. Neither Zuko nor Katara had heard what had happened to her after.

Just thinking about how Hama had gone mad drove Katara. This was the man who tore Waterbender after Waterbender from the South Pole, the man who killed countless warriors, the man who led the decimation of the South. This was the man who had killed her mother, taken her from her family and home, and left her to rot without seeing the sun for nearly a month. He had treated her like a dog and had never questioned once that she was less than him.

But he had also brought her to Iroh and Zuko.

Katara stepped out of the shadows. Zuko used his Firebending to make her glow. Yon Rha launched fire at her. Or, he tried to. Katara raised her hands first, stopping the blood in his arms from answering his orders. She did not contort his body. She just terrified him. She and Zuko spoke together, “You  _dare_ attack a spirit?”

Yon Rha dropped to his knees, but not of his own will. Katara was already sweating. It was difficult to minimize her movements when bending regularly, but Bloodbending without moving was . . . very nearly impossible. “I haven’t done anything. I- I’ve always tended to the land. Please, Great Spirit, don’t hurt me. The- There are others who are worse-“ Katara shut his jaw forcefully. The groveling was nice enough, but she grew tired of it quickly.

“You have helped to destroy the balance of this world,” she and Zuko said together. She lowered the temperature of the man’s blood with a breath. He whimpered pitifully and wet himself. She wrinkled her nose. She wished she could have called him undignified, but it was not one of the things she and Zuko had practiced. He really was a miserable creature. She couldn’t outright bend at him without giving away her identity. He would only report it to the Fire Lord and get her thrown in the Dry Place. She kicked Zuko lightly once. “Undo what you have done, or you _will_ pay the ultimate price.”

Fire obscured them, and Zuko and Katara parted ways. She dashed into the dark of the wood and scrambled up a tree, flinging herself high into the branches. Katara watched as Yon Rha vomited, staying on his hands and knees for a long while before stumbling back to his house. By then, Zuko had rejoined her. “Are you sure this is enough?”

“He’s pathetic,” Katara spat. “He’s not worth the spilled blood.”

“Is this it?” Zuko held out a familiar blue band, the carved charm gleaming under the full moon. Katara reached for it, touching it gently. She remembered her mother wearing it. Every single day. Zuko did not move, “Do you want me to put it on for you?”

“No,” Katara shook her head. She forced herself to pull away from it. Did she deserve to wear it? She knew what it was, though as far as she knew, it was only a Northern tradition. The Fire Lord had forced her to learn about the Water Tribes, so she could see what savages they were, so he could point to every detail that made the Fire Nation a hundred thousand times superior. She’d hated every second of it, but they’d also played their hand. She knew everything the Fire Nation did about the Water Tribes, and she didn’t think they knew it all. The missing information could be used against the Fire Nation Military. Still, the necklace was tempting. She folded her hands together. “No, they’ll wonder where I got it.”

“Katara, it’s all you have left of her,” Zuko murmured. “Are you sure?”

“I don’t want them to take it from me,” Katara whispered. “Will you keep it safe for me?”

Zuko met her eyes and held them. He nodded solemnly, stashing it in a pocket quickly. He sighed, “We should get back. You should talk to your brother before we return to the palace.”

“Thank you.”

~|~|~

Zuko was not a fan of the lecture they received when they got back. The Avatar went on and on, spouting Air Nomad proverbs quicker than Uncle Iroh could’ve. He didn’t give them a chance to say that they _hadn’t_ killed the bastard until _after_ they’d suffered through the entire thing. Zuko still could not believe the boy’s youth. He was the Avatar, couldn’t one of his past lives tell him to get over himself already? Zuko kept it to himself, of course, though he couldn’t help the occasional sarcastic comment. Katara’s brother seemed to enjoy them anyways.

It was . . . fun, almost. Katara sided with the Avatar from time to time, saying, “Don’t be mean.” But the four of them went back and forth, allying with one person, then the next. Zuko had never experienced anything like it. Talking with Azula and her friends was nauseating and ended up with the three of them against him. Zuko guessed he’d never really had friends, other than Katara. It was nice.

“We should go,” he said during a lull. He didn’t think that his father would take chatting with the Avatar and Katara’s long lost brother as excuse enough to stay out all night, outside the Imperial City.

“Wait, come on, you guys just got here,” Sokka protested.

“It’s not safe. Ember Island is full of officials on vacation, we don’t know who could notice. You guys should move someplace else. We’ll meet you there next month,” Zuko shook his head. He wasn’t going to risk Katara’s safety for one night of fun. Especially not _this_ kind of fun.

“The Western Air Temple,” Aang suggested. Zuko nodded. It wasn’t a bad place.

“We’ll see you there in a month,” Zuko said, getting to his feet. He brushed sand from himself. Katara got up slower. Zuko was fairly sure she was still a little dazed from their confrontation and finding the necklace. He could feel its weight against his leg. Zuko knew she was right about the danger it held, but she looked at it so desperately. It made him miss _his_ mother, too. He steadied her as she swayed on her feet. Sokka got up to hug her tightly. They spoke in hushed tones for a long while.

“Do you think Katara could teach me Waterbending?” Aang asked. Zuko shrugged his shoulders.

“It wouldn’t be traditional Waterbending. She’s had to figure out a lot on her own,” Zuko answered, crossing his arms. Sokka spoke more emphatically to Katara, but she was shaking her head.

“I have to go,” she said. Sokka sighed, draping an arm over her shoulders. She hugged him briefly and pulled away. Zuko waved awkwardly as they moved to the eel-hound.

“What did your brother want?” Zuko asked. He swung into the saddle, helping Katara up in front him. She arched her back until it popped. Zuko sighed, shaking his head. She always did that when she was stalling.

“He wants me to come with them,” Katara answered, tugging on the eel-hound’s reins. Zuko frowned, watching the water tug at the base of his feet lightly. She settled back against him. He wrapped his arms around her middle, resting his chin on her head. “I told him no.”

“You could go with them,” Zuko muttered. His heart seized just thinking about it, telling him he shouldn’t give her that option. She would be happier with her brother though. She could bend whenever she liked, she could teach the Avatar bending. It would make her important, so much more important than he was. She could help bring balance to the world faster and better than the two of them ever could working with the White Lotus alone.

“You’d be punished for letting me escape,” Katara whispered. “No matter how it happened, Azula would find a way to make it your fault. I . . . I can’t do that. It’s not worth it.”

Zuko held her silently as the stars wheeled overhead. He didn’t know how to answer that. He didn’t think there was a good enough response. There just weren’t words for it. He kissed her hair lightly as she fell asleep. He wiped the Painted Lady markings from her carefully. _That_ would be a bad set of questions to have to answer.

The sun was starting to rise as they put the eel-hound in the secret stables and ran for the secret path leading to his uncle’s. They were going to be late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uhhhh, next chapter is when it becomes quite clear why this fic is gonna hurt. :) Good luck, lovelies
> 
> I prefer to let my work speak for itself, rather than explain everything in notes, but, I will make a few things clear:  
> 1) Zuko has not had his Agni Kai with his father.  
> 2) Aang hasn't connected with his past selves (i.e. Winter Solstice p 1 & 2 haven't happened).  
> 3) Aang knows no Waterbending.  
> 4) Everyone in the Imperial Palace (and to some extent the City) believes that Zuko *uses* Katara's "services," though none are aware of any genuine affection betwixt them.
> 
> In terms of chronology and being cannon consistent rather than cannon compliant, I've taken the episodes, jumbled them, and am rebuilding the world around the fundamentals of the characters and their relationships. So, it's a mix of stuff you'll know and new ideas.


	6. Fire Unending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara are caught in a lie, and Azula spreads some of her own.

“Come on,” Zuko took Katara’s hand, pulling her into a sprint as they raced for her bedroom. The sun would be up at any moment, and the servants would knock on their doors. They might leave Zuko alone if there was no answer, but if Katara was gone, the whole palace would be on alert.

They skidded around the last corner, sliding on the marble. Katara let out a peal of laughter as Zuko scrambled for purchase, his grip on her swinging her wide. She pulled him to stability and he launched forward once more, pushing into her room. Once she was in, he closed the door with a slam, laughing at the sound.

Coming back always left them slightly delirious if not exhausted. Katara put her back to the door as she and Zuko giggled about their success. His forehead dropped against hers. Katara leaned into him, her laughter steady as his breath mixed with hers. She could laugh with Zuko until the day she died.

“People will talk,” Katara bit her lip, holding his gaze. Fire danced in his eyes, warm and bright.

“They already do,” Zuko murmured. He touched her chin lightly. Waiting. Katara couldn’t breathe to tell him to go on.

“Good morning, Prince Zuko.”

The warmth died. Zuko whirled, his back pressing Katara farther into the door, as though he could push her through it to safety.

The Fire Lord stood before them, Azula smirking at his side. Katara’s blood froze over. They’d been in her rooms. Waiting. And she and Zuko had not even noticed. “My brother said he left you here shortly before midnight, and that the two of you retired. He assured me, that come sunrise, you would both be asleep in your own beds.”

“Father, I can explain-“

“Don’t worry, ZuZu, I already did,” said Azula. Katara couldn’t help her speeding heartbeat. Zuko couldn’t protect her, not in front of the Fire Lord. Azula’s lies had won. Rage coursed through Katara at the very thought. “You’ve been sneaking around together for months. It’s better to put a stop to things now, before it gets embarrassing.”

“What are you talking about?” Zuko snapped.

“Don’t speak to your sister that way,” the Fire Lord ordered. Katara cringed. “Despite what your uncle may think, your little Waterbender is not our _guest_ here. She is not suitable as so much as an acquaintance for you. I’ve allowed this long enough, and you have pushed me every day on this matter. You’ve given me no choice. She is my prisoner, Prince Zuko, not your whore or anything else.”

“Father,” Zuko said weakly. “Please, I’ll do- I’ll do whatever you want, just don’t do this.”

“See,” said Azula. “She has him twisted around her finger. All she had to do was open her legs-”

Katara shoved Zuko out of the way and lunged for her. “Liar!”

“No!” Zuko blocked the flames racing toward her, grabbing her around the waist and throwing her back into the wall. Her back smarted, and she whimpered. Zuko glanced back, panic in his eyes. They were cornered. They couldn’t defend against the lies without bringing hell down upon the White Lotus. They would be executed as traitors. Katara lost control. The temperature dropped as the water in the air became ice. She fell to her knees. She couldn’t breathe. They would kill her regardless. They would kill her, and Zuko . . . Zuko stood in front of her. “Don’t hurt her, please. I never ask for anything. Don’t hurt her.”

Zuko knelt, bowed his head, and fell forward onto the floor. Complete submission.

“Zuko,” Katara whispered, reaching for him.

He didn’t answer. She felt tears well and drop.

The doors opened, several members of the Imperial Guard sweeping into the room. Katara did not fight as they pulled her up and out of the room, her feet dragging on the floor.

“Where are you taking her?” Zuko’s voice followed her. “It’s my fault, damn it, let her go!” Something like a smack echoed down the hall to her. Katara struggled against the pinching grips dragging her away.

“ _Zuko!_ ”

“You have to let her go!” Something like a roar answered that.

_“ZUKO!”_

They didn’t take her to the Dry Place, at least, not immediately. A prison resided just outside of the Imperial City, used for mostly political imprisonments. She guessed it was all they could manage on such short notice. They threw her into a cell and left her.

She curled on her side facing the wall, wishing she could do anything but cry. She stayed that way, scarcely breathing. Zuko’s uncle appeared a long while after.

“Katara, my dear,” he sat down on the floor on the other side of the bars.

“I’m so sorry, Uncle,” she said, turning to face him. He gestured for her to come closer and she did, sitting opposite him. “It’s all my fault.”

He reached through the bars to touch her cheek, wiping at the tears there. “Katara, it is I who is to blame. I should have realized that suspicion would be drawn to the two of you in more than one way.”

“Did they- Did they hurt him?” Katara asked under her breath, wary of the guard on the other side of the door.

“I have not been allowed to see him. It . . . It does not bode well,” said the old General. Katara touched her head to the cold metal bars. Nothing yet. That didn’t mean there wouldn’t be something. “I need you to be strong, my dear. You have the heart of a lion-turtle, do not forget.”

“I won’t, Uncle,” Katara whispered.

“The light of the moon does not shine here,” he said sadly. She wasn’t allowed to bend until further notice. She could manage that. Maybe. “I will come back soon.”

“Thank you, Uncle,” Katara said softly. The General nodded and got to his feet with a dramatic groan.

“My bones get so stiff. You are lucky to be young,” he stretched and left. Katara wondered if he meant anything by his words. She could never quite tell if he was speaking in proverbs or not. She and Zuko would argue about it endlessly.

She turned to ask him his opinion and burst into tears to realize he wasn’t there.

She’d run out of tears and was asleep when Azula came.

“Wake up, Ice Queen,” sang Azula, knocking on the bars of her cell. Katara rose, sitting in the middle of her cell with her legs crossed. “You’ve always been too stupid to know when you were beat. You’re coming with me.”

Katara glared at her as the guard entered and unlocked the door to her cell. She wasn’t stupid. She knew exactly what this was; a trap. Azula wanted Katara to bend. To try and attack her again. To run.

She refused to play into the little psychopath’s plan.

So, she followed Azula demurely, aware of the guards around them. Azula pulled out every trick she had. It wasn’t enough. Katara knew her games too well. Azula always lied.

“You know, Mai has been betrothed to Zuko since they were two,” said Azula brightly. Katara’s face twitched in her efforts to suppress her wrath. Not for Mai. There wasn’t enough personality in Mai to spawn hatred. “She’s asked to spend some time alone with you. Father’s not sure what to tell her, but I think I could persuade him to give her five minutes alone with you.”

Katara clenched her fists and said nothing. Under any other circumstance, she might’ve said that she looked forward to it, but Zuko was already in trouble. He didn’t need to be in any more because of her. Especially when she knew that Zuko would rather have his toenails peeled off than be in the same room with Mai longer than five seconds. She’d gotten in trouble for laughing at the faces he made behind Mai’s back.

Besides, Azula always lied.

Katara noted that they were heading to the public Agni Kai stage. Her stomach twisted at the thought of Zuko having to fight an Agni Kai. It was to the burn, but sometimes, that meant to the death. Katara wondered who he would have to fight. The Captain of the Imperial Guard? One of the City Watch?

Azula brought her past Zuko’s end of the arena. There was a sort of ceremonial blanket draped over his otherwise bare chest. At the sound of the gong, he was to rise and face his opponent, who’d yet to arrive. Zuko winked at her, giving her a nervous smile before his face set in a neutral expression. Katara was led to the side of the stands, where she could see without being seen. The stands were already mostly full. The seat next to the General was empty. Azula’s.

“You gave up your seat to babysit me? How sweet,” Katara smiled at her. Her voice cracked and rasped with misuse. Azula smiled back, nodding at someone behind Katara. Her wrists were grabbed roughly, then manacled behind her back. She struggled as something was tied around her head, slotting into her mouth. It tasted like cloth, but Katara couldn’t see it. She grunted angrily at Azula’s demonic smile.

“I figured watching you would be better than watching ZuZu get his ass handed to him,” she said simply. Katara snarled. “So far, peasant, you haven’t disappointed.”

Then she saw Zuko’s opponent step up to take his place on the stage. Katara tried to scream as murmurs filled the arena, pulling on her manacles. Something yanked her back. She looked; there were chains binding her manacles to the ground behind her. If she could coat them with ice and melt it again, she might break them. She tossed her head, trying to work the gag out of her mouth, thrashing wildly.

The gong sounded. Katara let out the loudest sound she could, her chest heaving. Zuko’s eyes found her for one, terrifying moment before he rose and faced his opponent, the blanket falling to the ground.

The only sound in the stadium was her rattling chains and pathetic little noises of anger and sorrow. No one dared place bets.

“Father?”

Azula looked like the tiger-dillo who caught the elephant-rat.

Zuko fell to his knees before his father for at least the second time that day. It was noon, the sun high and unyielding. Katara pulled and pulled against the metal holding her back. Her wrists were getting rubbed raw but she didn’t care. Not as Zuko pleaded and was ignored. Promise after promise, as his father demanded he stand and fight. But for all their work with the White Lotus, knowing that the Fire Lord was mad or evil incarnate, understanding that his rule needed to end soon, Zuko was not a killer. Nor was he capable of standing up to his father the way he wanted to.

The gag fell from her mouth as the Fire Lord decided he’d had enough. Zuko didn’t even try to stop the flames. 

They screamed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, thus, the good ol' days are over.


	7. Open Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Zuko suffer the consequences of their secrets.

“When you’ve captured the Avatar, you may return. Until such a time, you are not to enter the Fire Nation,” Zuko winced, cradling his head in his hands. There was a twinge of pain beneath the bandaged side of his face. His uncle touched his shoulder.

“Katara?” Zuko rasped. _Not dead. Not dead. Agni, please, not dead._

“She . . .” Uncle took a deep breath, sitting down beside Zuko. “She is not to leave the Fire Nation.”

“She wasn’t supposed to before, either,” Zuko said wryly.

“She is Ozai’s prisoner now,” Uncle said, squeezing his shoulder. “Not my guest.”

Zuko stood, reaching for his broadswords. He’d need to find a Blue Spirit mask. He was breaking her out, she wasn’t spending a single second in that wretched prison.

He ran into the door, shouting a slew of foul oaths, and he stumbled back into his room. They were already on board a ship heading away from the Fire Nation. Heading for the nearest Air Temple.

He knew the Avatar was waiting there, but he was not desperate enough to actually cave to his father.

Not yet, at least.

“Prince Zuko, you need to rest. You’ve been badly injured and it will take time for you to heal.”

After the screaming, the smell of his own flesh, and the pain had started to blur together, he’d thought he’d heard her shouting.

_"I can heal him, let me heal him!"_

But that couldn’t be. He was being fanciful. She wouldn’t expose herself like that.

“The Avatar has been missing a long time-“

“Uncle, he’s at the Western Air Temple with Katara’s brother,” said Zuko. He fell into his bed with a groan. “Send them a message.”

“Zuko, you aren’t making sense.”

Zuko told him what had happened to make them late getting back. He fell asleep by the end of it. He hadn’t slept the night before, content to hold Katara as she slept on the eel-hound’s back. His injuries, physical and otherwise, ensured he did not wake for some time.

He dreamt that no one had waited for them in her chambers.

 

~|~|~

 

Katara plunged her fingers into the tall barrel of water, her hands shaking from the pain. She wouldn’t bend, she wouldn’t drown Azula where she stood, she would just let that little kernel of energy flow to her hands. The water glowed as the burns healed. Katara bent over the water, breathing raggedly. Zuko had been gone for three days and twelve hours. Azula had been burning her hands and letting her heal them for five hours. The Fire Lord had been watching for half an hour.

The room was dark, the only light from Azula’s occasional flames and a tall window, letting slanted moonlight touch the far side of the wooden barrel. The pull of the moon was strong, but it was not strong enough to free her. Not when she hadn’t eaten since Zuko . . .

She retched, spitting bile onto the floor.

So much blood.

“Very impressive,” said the Fire Lord, touching Katara’s hair as he stalked around her. She panted, wiping the back of her hand across her mouth.

The only thing stopping her from killing him was Azula. Azula’s promise that if either her or her father died, Zuko would soon follow. She believed the Princess. She’d seen Azula lie every day since they’d met, and Azula wasn’t lying as she promised it would be twice as painful as whatever Azula and her father suffered at Katara’s hands.

“I don’t know how it works,” Katara said, her throat raw. “I don’t try to do it. It just happens.” 

“Tell him how you found out,” Azula said. Katara hung her head.

_He didn’t deflect an ice shard fast enough, and it buried itself in his thigh. When she tried to remove it, the water had glowed and began knitting his flesh together. He'd looked at her like she was a spirit._

“Zu- Prince Zuko wasn’t paying attention,” Katara lied. “He burned himself. I had him put his hand in the stream and the water just started glowing and it healed him.”

“And what were you doing outside the Imperial City by this stream?”

_Sparring under the moon._ “Watching the stars.”

“Are you not under a strict curfew? Have you not been under a strict curfew for many years now?”

“I’m sorry.”

“You took my hospitality and spat in my face all the while.”

“Zuko said it was okay if I was with him,” Katara said. Fire licked across her forearm. Blue. Azula. She barely refrained from immediately plunging her arm into the barrel. “I’m sorry. _I’m sorry._ ”

“Isn’t that the understatement of the year,” Azula crooned into her ear. “Heal yourself.”

Katara dropped her arm into the water, sighing with relief as the glow filled the room for a moment. The Fire Lord touched her hair again. She twitched, barely managing to keep herself still. She hated him. He had led a stream of concubines through his chambers even before Ursula died. She would rather die herself.

For Zuko, she would not end things. But if she was ever brought _near_ that wretched chamber . . .

“She’s to be kept in the palace. I want her nearby in case anything is to happen to one of us,” said the Fire Lord. Katara shook as she pulled her pruning fingers from the water. “Azula, she’s yours to care for.”

“Thank you, Fire Lord,” Katara forced herself to say. There was a gentle tug on her hair and then he was gone, the door slamming shut behind him. 

“I’m not sure about you, but I want to see how long you can keep this up, peasant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prolly gonna post the next chapter really quick.


	8. The End of the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko decides his path.

The scar was repulsive. It was red and angry. It had taken an eyebrow and made his eye unable to open fully. It stretched back to discolor his ear. His father had had his head shaved to display his shame. It was no more than stubble across the crown of his head. He tried not to think of Katara’s fingers pulling his hair from its topknot when they had gotten drunk together for her sixteenth birthday. It seemed so long ago, but it had been just a few months. Five or six?

He missed her more than he thought he would. He’d known it would be bad, but he hadn’t expected to feel like he’d been kicked in the gut at all hours of the day. He could hardly keep down food, and only his uncle’s constant nannying kept him from falling apart completely.

Not that he wasn’t doing it slowly anyways.

They waited at the Western Air Temple for the Avatar. He’d been given little crew and fewer resources. His men, save Uncle, were waiting on the ship several miles away.

The sky bison landed beside him. He wished he still had his bandage as Katara’s brother, Sokka, dropped out of the saddle. The Avatar alighted beside him. They both flinched at the barely healing wound. It would be so easy to make the trade—this near stranger for Katara. Zuko swallowed. He was better than that. They would find some plan. A better way, for even if Zuko could forgive himself, Katara never would.

“What happened to your face?” Sokka asked bluntly. Zuko reminded himself that killing Katara’s brother was a new problem, not a solution to an existing one. He managed a shaking breath, though fire burned his nostrils with it. “And your hair?”

Zuko just said, “We were late getting back.”

_Because of you_ , he didn’t say. Sokka seemed to understand regardless, by his stillness, his silence. Uncle stood steadfast beside him, eyes on the Avatar.

“Where is she?” Sokka demanded, stepping forward with one hand on the hilt of his sword.

“I don’t know,” Zuko’s voice broke. He took a second to steel himself, taking several steadying breaths. “She was in the Imperial City last I knew. They might have taken her somewhere.”

“Go get her,” Sokka snarled, pointing behind Zuko as if she was simply hiding. He wished it were possible. “Now!”

“I’ve been banished,” Zuko said dully. He said it again and again, into the darkness of his room, into the raging of his soul. He was banished. Unwanted. Because he loved a woman. Something he knew his father, perhaps even his sister, was incapable of. He was weak.

_Banished_. If they saw him, they would kill her before he could get to her. He had done it, time and time again, raced against the sun and the moon and the flames of the Underworld, only to watch her crumble into ash before him.

 

Sokka glared at him as though it would kill him. Through his teeth, he seethed, “You’re the _Crown Prince_.”

He pointed to his face, “You think _this_ is the mark of a loving father?! They’ll kill us both before I get halfway through Caldera!”

“Let’s just take a deep breath. We’re all on the same side,” Aang said quietly.

“Sure, we are,” Sokka said too brightly. “I’m just having a casual conversation with the bastard who got my sister imprisoned-“

Uncle caught his arm as Zuko took a step forward, fire flickering at his clenched fists. “You think I don’t realize what I’ve done, but you don’t even _know_ her!”

“And whose fault is that!” The Avatar jumped in front of Sokka, a tattooed hand resting on the warrior’s chest.

“Easy, Sokka, he was a kid just like you were,” said the Avatar. Sokka continued to glare at Zuko. Zuko scowled and turned away, marching toward a little pool of water. He sat down at the edge.

Katara would like it here. Lots of clouds and water and open space. She still missed the ice fields of the South Pole, though Zuko had gotten her to admit more than once that the Fire Nation wasn’t so bad. She always looked at him and smiled when she said it, even when they were feeding the turtle-ducks.

“My nephew does not mean to be rude,” said Uncle. Sound carried farther than it should’ve here. Maybe an Airbender trick against gossip. Zuko closed his eyes and trailed his fingers through the water. It was better to let him explain. Zuko would mess it up or embarrass himself. Confess the one truth he could no longer escape, no matter how he tried. “He and Katara have been close since his mother’s absence. He is in a lot of pain right now, and not just physically.”

Zuko clenched his hand into a fist and stood. He didn’t care that his father liked Azula better. He didn’t care that he saw his father monthly at most. He had Katara and his Uncle, and that was better than Azula and his father. Better than they could ever be.

His sister. His father. He’d known it was bad before. He’d known there was something off about them. How could they wage unending war as they did and be unflawed? Ideas Uncle, Piandao, the sentries of the White Lotus, had put into him. Observations he’d made when they treated Katara like a toy. The way they carried on in war meetings, sacrificing their own people to prove a point, to stoke fear and rage and increase enlistment.

He wouldn’t wait. He wouldn’t wait for his father to pass the mantle of Fire Lord to him. He had to take it, for himself, for his people, for the world. For Katara, before she was destroyed. Azula would destroy her, if she could, and he couldn’t bear to think of it.

His uncle kept reminding him that Katara was strong. Zuko knew she was. It did not make him any less nauseous, any more complacent. She simply had even more to lose.

He couldn’t get her out of his head.

A plan started to form. It was madness, and weakness, and honest, and hopeful, and dangerous. He knelt by the water, skimming his hand over it, praying the Painted Lady would hear him despite the distance between them.

“Let me be the wrath my forefathers deserve.”


	9. Short-Term and Long-Term

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year gone by, and Katara is still alive, if imprisoned. Zuko, with help from Sokka and Suki, is yet to be discovered as a traitor, despite his actions.

“I brought you some extra rice,” said the guard softly, pushing the tray through the little window into her cell.

“Thank you, Yinlee,” Katara rasped. She knew the guard as well as any of the others. He was young. He wasn’t a terrible person. He simply wasn’t the eldest son to his considerably powerful parents. Katara knew most the palace guards came from powerful families. Yinlee’s were in charge of the Imperial City’s harbor if memory served her correctly. His oldest brother, Yin-Chan, was an ass serving in the Royal Navy.

“I hope you know,” Yinlee lingered at the door. He sounded sad. “None of us think you deserve this.”

Katara’s eyes watered. “Thank you.”

To think, just that morning, she had planned to kill them all. She had hated herself for sounding like Hama, for _understanding_ Hama. She knew she wouldn’t go through with it, because she was too weak. She couldn’t kill people she had known for years. People she had exchanged pleasantries with, people she had smiled at, people who had helped her hide from Azula, people who had hidden her relationship with Zuko.

The moment of bitter hatred had been fleeting, but the scabs on her palms from her fingernails refused to let her forget it.

Katara did not know how long she spent in the cell. Azula had gotten bored of her quickly. Those first weeks, months, years, lasted too long. Azula had never found the depth of Katara’s healing ability. Katara got thinner and thinner, weaker and weaker, and for hours, days, at a time, she would wait for fire to sear her flesh, to touch her hands to water, and find herself perfectly healed. When starved. Without sleep for days. Without a word spoken to her.

She healed boils and burns and cuts and scrapes and mishaps and accidents and everything in between. Scratches down Ty Lee’s back. Bruises at Azula’s throat.

Sometimes Ozai came for her. She swore, every time, that she would freeze the blood in her own veins. She would drop dead, without ceremony. But he took her to this Admiral, to see to his pregnant mistress, to that General, to ensure his son was healed enough to make an appearance at a state event, to see to this concubine’s strange bruises, that one’s inexplicable injuries. She said nothing about it. She had no one to tell it to.

Katara heard a lot of rumors. The guards weren’t scared to talk just outside her door. Sometimes she thought they did it on purpose.

_Prince Zuko went to the South Pole to search for the Avatar, but he found nothing. Prince Zuko went to Kyoshi Island, and he was run out. Prince Zuko helped plan the invasion of Omashu, and it failed. Prince Zuko was visiting a prison for Earthbenders, and they broke out while he was there._

_The Blue Spirit was seen in one of the colonies. The Blue Spirit took out the Rough Riders. The Blue Spirit drove the Fire Navy away from Whale Tail Island. The Blue Spirit saved Omashu._

For every failure, a triumph.

Katara lived for the whispers, not caring which were true. All, some, none. He was free.

 

~|~|~

 

“You’ve got to be the biggest failure in Fire Nation history,” Commander Zhao crooned. Zuko bristled but didn’t rise to the bait. Uncle touched his arm lightly. Zuko didn’t need the reminder. He’d already beaten Zhao twenty times over. His words mattered little.

“The best way to learn is by making a mistake,” Uncle said happily.

“Your nephew must have learned a lot this past year,” Commander Zhao said easily. Zuko didn’t respond, though he could feel heat coursing through him.

A year. It had been a _year_ since he’d seen Katara. He had spent it in the South, longing to go home.

“Intelligence is the ability to adapt to change,” Zuko said quietly, eyes flicking around Zhao’s tent. His desk was cluttered with scrolls and maps. The partition hiding his bed was burned around the edges. There were burn marks in the dirt as well. Hand marks in the table designed for eating. But not a single fleck of ash near those scrolls. Interesting. Zuko met Commander Zhao’s eyes angrily. “From what I hear of your last raid on the South Pole, you can’t adapt to the slightest shift in the wind.”

Commander Zhao’s nostrils flared. He had lost two ships to the biting cold of a blizzard. He’d tried to push through, despite many a messenger hawk from Zuko to turn back. His ships had been encased in ice. Zuko had sent a detail to rescue them, though Commander Zhao would never know it had been him.

“How _dare_ you insult me, you insolent brat-“

“Four hundred soldiers, Fire Nation citizens, died because you were too stubborn to let go of a petty fantasy,” Zuko snapped. “I told you there was nothing of value to the Fire Nation in the South.”

He wished it weren’t true. But he had seen it for himself.

_A group of tired women and young children greeted Zuko and Sokka. Sokka ran to the oldest of them, nearly crushing her. Zuko scanned his surroundings. There was nothing but ice and snow outside the small village. The village was nothing but skins and furs and whale bones. He was certain it had value to those who live in it, and he tried to see it as Katara would. But he had seen Earth Kingdom towns, ravaged by war for over a hundred years, that seemed better equipped to survive this frozen wasteland._

_“She’s alive,” Sokka declared, loud enough for all to hear. “Katara is alive.”_

_There was a lot of weeping after that._

_“Gran-Gran,” Sokka frog-marched Zuko to the elder. “This is Zuko. He’s Katara’s only friend.”_

_Zuko smiled weakly. Katara’s grandmother hugged him. She was still crying. Sokka was pulled away by some of the other women, who crowed over how big and strong he’d gotten. Sokka flushed, embarrassed more than anything._

_Zuko pulled back the sleeve of his dark tunic. He and Sokka were wearing black, which had been helpful in sneaking away the night before, but under the sun, when everything around them was painfully bright white, seemed counterproductive. Zuko kept Katara’s necklace tied around his wrist. He untied it and held it out to Katara’s grandmother. “I need you to keep this safe for me. It’s important to her, and I-“_

_Her grandmother’s eyes narrowed, and she surveyed him carefully. “You know what this is.”_

_Zuko nodded. Learning the cultures of the other nations was part of his schooling. They needed to know what savage practices the rest of the world kept, according to his governess, which meant according to his father. “It’s an engagement necklace. She said it was her mother’s.”_

_“It was mine,” said Katara’s grandmother, touching the carving in Zuko’s open palm. She closed his fingers over it. “But now it is my granddaughter’s. She asked you to keep it safe.”_

_“It might be safest with you,” Zuko said wryly. He wasn’t entirely sure he would live to see Katara again, as much as it made his heart ache._

_Katara’s grandmother saw everything. “That is why she gave it to you.”_

Zuko leveled Zhao with a cold glare. Two weeks on the frigid tundra had taught him a lot. A year with Sokka had taught him more. “I’m not asking, Commander. Your fleet was not given orders to be in this area. You need to leave these waters and regroup with the Eastern Division.”

“I don’t take orders from banished Princes,” Commander Zhao snarled. Zuko’s fists clenched involuntarily. His banishment would never be anything less than a sore spot. Not when it so firmly kept news of her from him. Uncle had vowed to remedy that, but Zuko knew not how. Zhao’s snide voice continued, “My business here is of the utmost importance. I’ve found reliable sources leading to the Avatar.”

Zuko snorted. For one, he knew the Avatar to be safely training in the North Pole. For another, there was no reliable source of anything when it came to the Fire Nation in Earth Kingdom territory. Not unless one had the title of _Banished Prince._ “Have it your way, Commander. If you feel like chasing after fairytales, I won’t stop you.”

He turned on his heel. Zhao called after him, “You aren’t very invested in returning home to your whore. Though, you have replaced her with those peasants.”

Zuko stopped, squaring his shoulders. His uncle stepped back from Commander Zhao, a distasteful look on his face. Zuko cast a dark glare over his shoulder at the Commander. He spoke softly, “You should consider yourself lucky, Commander.”

“And why is that?”

“My _peasants_ understand the concepts of discipline and self-control,” Zuko said, slightly louder. It was a warning to them more than Commander Zhao, but he couldn’t have known it. Zuko continued out of the tent. His uncle followed directly behind. As soon as Zuko was outside, Sokka and Suki were flanking him, Sokka a step behind to the right, Suki a step behind to the left. They marched through the encampment with their chins high and their scowls murderous.

_“You’re kidding.”_

_“I need a second in command I can trust.” Zuko ducked under Sokka’s next swipe with the sword. They dueled every day on the long journey to the South Pole. Sokka was disguised as a member of Zuko’s crew, and because he had been stowing away since the Western Air Temple, no one had really noticed. No one cared that Zuko practiced his swordplay either, since he spent just as much time with Uncle Firebending._

_“What about your uncle?” Sokka demanded._

_“He’s not comfortable fighting anymore,” Zuko explained. He met Sokka’s blade with both of his. Sokka had learned much quicker than expected. While prone to bouts of extreme idiocy, Sokka had a quick, critical mind. He was sharper than Katara in some respects, for he didn’t mind hurting others as much. He was much more pessimistic and sarcastic, but Zuko minded neither. They worked well together, which surprised them both at first. “We have a lot more in common than you like to admit.”_

_“We have one thing in common,” Sokka grumbled._ Katara. _Zuko pushed him away and pressed his attack._

_It took Uncle talking to him for Sokka to agree. He only did it for her._

_At first._

“Can’t we just kill him?” Suki murmured darkly. Zuko smiled and shook his head. He knew they had heard every word. That was the problem with tents. Not very good for disguising sound.

People stared as they passed. Zuko had taken his armor and dyed it black. He was the Banished Prince after all, and to wear unaltered armor was to bring it shame. He wore his hair down or pulled back in a ponytail. Sokka tried to advocate for a wolf-tail like his from time to time. Zuko insisted that if the two of them shared a hair style, Suki would have to match as well. She didn’t take kindly to it.

Sokka’s armor was a lighter grey, with blue shoulder pads. Suki had green. She wore the Kyoshi face paint over her eyes but did not bother painting the rest of her face white. She used her fans sparingly, preferring not to bring dishonor to the name of the Kyoshi Warriors by advertising their leader was working with the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. Mostly she used her bare hands.

“Send the report,” Zuko said to Sokka as they climbed up the gangway into their ship. Sokka nodded and peeled off. Zuko leaned against the railing, keeping an eye on Zhao’s tent as they prepared to set off.

“Nephew, you ought to rest,” said his uncle. Zuko shook his head. Uncle followed Sokka inside, but only after an over-dramatic yawn. Zuko expected a long talk later.

Suki remained at his side with her hands tucked behind her back. Zuko lifted his gaze to the clouds. The wind was strong. Their reinforcements would arrive on schedule, if not before. He turned his gaze North. Commander Zhao was a fool to set up camp between the sea and the forests. He touched the necklace around his wrist lightly.

“You should tell Sokka.”

Zuko looked back at his third. She gave him the sort of no-nonsense look he’d expected to see. He shrugged one shoulder and leaned over the railing until he could see the water beneath them. His helmsman took them away from the shore. They turned about, heading South. Suki leaned backwards against the railing beside him, her eyes scanning constantly for threats. He’d been the subject of attempted assassinations enough times to warrant her caution. She truly was one of the best warriors he’d ever encountered.

_“Just be careful. They tend to come out of-“_

_Six warriors had dropped from the trees. Zuko went blow for blow with one. Another with a golden headdress engaged him. Sokka ducked in front of him, pulling the mask over his face down. Zuko did not follow suit. “Suki, it’s us!”_

_“Sokka?!” Suki crossed her arms over her chest. She looked suspicious more than angry. “Why did you bring him here?”_

_As much as he understood her confusion, the words still bit. Zuko said plaintively, “We need your help.”_

_“Where’s Aang?” asked one of the warriors._

_Suki was quiet another moment, “What happened to Katara?”_

“You can’t go on your own,” Suki said.

“I have to,” he answered. Suki shook her head. She’d caught him talking to himself in his rooms. It was less his being inattentive and more her ability to be stealthy. It was a truly terrifying capability. “The Winter Solstice is the shortest day of the year, the longest night. And it’s a full moon. I’ll never get this chance again.”

“So, take Sokka and Hakoda,” Suki hissed. She didn’t offer her own service because, as a Kyoshi Warrior, she was not allowed to leave the Earth Kingdom. Even going to sea was a grey area for her, and it was only permitted because it was in service of the Earth Kingdom.

“The Southern Water Tribe needs them both,” Zuko shook his head. “When Aang defeats my father, someone will need to lead them through their rebuilding efforts.”

“Someone will need to be Fire Lord, too,” Suki said. Zuko moved away from her slightly. They both knew his plans all angled him to the position, knew the oath that Sokka had made to him. He'd rather rescue Katara than spend his days alone on a cursed throne. Suki moved closer again, her voice low. “Your uncle can’t produce an heir, Zuko, and the only one he would name his successor is you.”

“I think Sokka has a decent shot,” Zuko said. Suki fixed him the darkest glare he’d seen since the month before.

“I didn’t join you because I thought you could liberate my people with your little Blue Spirit attacks,” Suki hissed. Zuko flashed her a warning look. They were on the deck, near enough in public, under the clear light of the sun. Suki held his gaze impertinently for a moment before looking away to scan their surroundings. Zuko looked to the clouds again.

“It’s been a year,” Zuko whispered. “I still think about her every day. It still aches with my every breath. She is my partner, my best friend. If we’re going to do this, I need her with me. I can’t leave her any longer, Suki.”

“Look at what you’ve done,” Suki answered. “You saved the South Pole from total annihilation at Zhao’s hands.”

“The blizzard did that.”

“Yes, technically true, but they’d already evacuated by then,” Suki amended. “You kept Kyoshi safe by labeling the Unagi a bigger problem than she is.”

“She?”

“Apparently, she had babies this spring,” Suki waved a hand. “Stop trying to sidetrack me. The siege of Omashu failed because your generals refused to listen to you, but you knew they would do the opposite of whatever you said, even to their own ruin. You freed the Earthbenders on that prison rig, then helped Tyro free his village, and then his province. You’ve allied Fire Nation with Earth Kingdom and Southern Water Tribe to put a stop to Zhao.”

“So?”

“You’ve done all of that without her-“

“Suki,” Zuko said sharply. He gripped the railing tightly before his temper rose too greatly. There were times that he simply couldn’t understand Suki. Their bond was unbreakable, surely, and they were as close friends as two people could be, but the way she thought was sometimes wholly foreign to him. The slight misunderstanding was likely why many more jested that he’d taken Sokka to bed, not Suki. That and the fear of losing certain parts by her hand. “It isn’t that I can do nothing without her.” He looked her in the eye. It was that he was better, stronger, with her. At least, that’s how it felt. “She is in prison because of me. Because of my mistakes. I- I don’t even know what they’ve . . . It was _my_ mistake. _I_ have to be the one to fix it.”

Suki’s gaze flickered around his face before she nodded. “Okay.”

Sokka leaned against the railing beside Zuko, making him jump. Suki shook her head at his lack of awareness. He swore she had eyes in the back of her head, as did Sokka. “Just so you know, she just manipulated something out of you. You can tell from the gleam in her eye.”

Zuko let out a long, suffering sigh. He should’ve known. “Is the message sent?”

“It is,” Sokka answered. He tapped something on the back of Zuko’s hand, “By the way, that’s for you.”

Zuko took the scroll and opened it. He recognized the handwriting. It was Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe.

_Aang must leave the North Pole. Avatar Roku’s spirit calls for him to meet on a crescent isle on the Winter Solstice._

“Uh, does this make any sense to you?” Zuko held the scroll for Sokka to read. As soon as Sokka jerked his head, Zuko lit the scroll on fire and let the ash fall into the sea. Sokka’s memory was without fault.

“Avatar stuff,” Sokka grumbled. Zuko rubbed his forehead. It was always something. “He can’t leave the North Pole alone, and the solstice is only a few months away.”

“How are we going to get that far?” Suki demanded.

“ _We_ can’t. The best we could do is meet Aang there,” Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. “But the Crescent Isle is a Fire Sage temple. Not only is it in the Fire Nation, but it’s sacred ground—invitation only, even to the Fire Lord.”

“What’ll happen if they find you there?” Suki asked.

“If I’m lucky, they’ll just behead me.”


	10. A Bigger Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara determines the fate of an old foe; Zuko and his coalition raid Zhao's encampment.

“I forgot how boring you are,” Katara hummed, moving her lotus tile easily.

“This game is boring,” Mai declared, scrutinizing the board. Her move was a beginner’s mistake. Katara let it slide and moved her advantage elsewhere. As soon as the guard’s footsteps receded down the hall, Mai’s voice lowered. “The Winter Solstice is a full moon. The next, and it shines brightly.”

Katara’s gaze left the board. Mai had begun visiting three months before. Twice a week, Mai appeared to with a Pai Sho board. They played a game, talked shit about the members of the court, Mai let slip military secrets, and she left. Never did they speak about Zuko or Azula. Mai deployed the White Lotus strategy the third week, and Katara had almost pissed herself. She didn’t know if Mai’s contact was General Iroh or someone else, maybe Piandao? It hardly mattered.

Mai’s parents were in the Earth Kingdom, waiting for Omashu to fall. The city and her King proved a mightier challenge than expected. Until such time that the Governor of Omashu could actually govern Omashu, Mai and her younger brother were to remain in the Imperial City, under the Fire Lord’s protection. There were questions of whether or not it was safe for her and her brother so close to where the Blue Spirit had been spotted.

For the first time in a year, Katara had an ally. A gloomy, occasionally bitchy, unhappy, orange-hating ally.

“Do the stars shine with it?” Katara asked mildly, moving her next piece.

“No,” Mai said emotionlessly. She always sounded bored. “The moon shines alone.” So, Katara could use her bending to break out, but she would do it alone. The White Lotus could not risk an open attack on the Imperial Palace. No one could.

“How goes it, Miss Katara?” Yinlee called from the hall.

“I think if I win again, you won’t have to be stuck down here quite so often,” Katara answered. “Mai will kill me and take me off your hands.” Mai made an indignant face and took her turn. Another beginner’s mistake, this time much more purposeful.

“Don’t assume you’ll win, brat.”

More footsteps in the hall. Katara fell into Mai’s trap, wondering where the dangerous woman was going with this plot of hers. The cell door slid open. Katara raised her gaze, then immediately shifted onto her knees and dropped to the ground.

“Bring her,” said the Fire Lord.

A soldier pushed Mai against the wall, two more soldiers Katara had never seen before standing between the two teenagers. A fourth opened the bars to her cell, kicking aside the Pai Sho board. He dragged her up and cuffed her wrists behind her back with iron. The soldier pushed her forward, and she stumbled over the uneven stones.

She trailed after the Fire Lord, her throat closing more with every step. She knew what it meant. She had to heal someone. Or . . . With her wrists cuffed the way they were, and without the moon to help her, she doubted she could bend enough of her blood to kill herself. She could spit on the Fire Lord, hope he didn’t stop her before she bent it into ice. It wouldn’t be much. Something to the jugular, or up her nose, perhaps. She might even get him, too. But no. No, she couldn’t. Azula’s order to kill Zuko would be carried out. She wouldn’t risk it. For all she knew, someone close to him was compromised, someone he trusted. He didn’t trust many people, but Azula would have something on the perpetrator. Something that made him yet empathetic to Zuko but left him no choice.

They did not go to the Fire Lord’s quarters. They went to another part of the palace. The guest wing. In a year, nothing had changed. The torches still flickered and set shadows skittering over marble, making the gold inlay in the art on the walls glimmer and shine. There were still no windows, no way of seeing the sun, the outside world. Katara hated it more than she ever had before.

The guest room was dark when Katara was brought inside. Thick red curtains were drawn across the windows. The Fire Lord held flame in his palm, enough to see who laid in the bed.

It was Hama. Katara wondered if she had stumbled into a dream. First Mai, her chance at freedom, now this?

The Fire Lord stooped to whisper in her ear. “I want her dead, little Healer, or I will send for that horrid wretch’s head instead.”

The shackles were taken off. Katara moved to the side of the bed. She touched Hama’s wrist. The pulse was weak. Katara placed her palm over the woman’s heart. She could feel water in the older woman’s lungs, something Hama could have easily bended out. The woman was barely clinging to life.

“What happened?” Katara murmured to herself. She didn’t expect an answer. She was simply used to talking to herself. Hastily, she added, “My Lord.”

“This old witch is an escaped prisoner of the Fire Nation. Several months ago, she created a blizzard that killed four hundred Fire Navy men. She was captured by Commander Zhao,” said the Fire Lord. “She is a Waterbender of true talent, unlike you.”

Katara looked back at the Fire Lord, daring to meet his eyes. “If she is a monster, why not kill her yourself?”

“The lion-turtle does not bother with elephant-mice,” snapped the Fire-Lord, an insane rage lighting in his eyes. Katara ducked her head, returning her gaze to Hama. She had tried to kill Zuko. She had nearly succeeded, too.

She was sick. She was going to die no matter what. Katara could simply make it quick. Merciful.

The water in the woman’s lungs obeyed the flick of Katara’s wrist. Ice pierced the woman’s heart and protruded from her chest, and she rasped out her last breath. Katara moved away from the bed. The ice looked like it had gone straight through her, rather than coming from within.

Her hands were bound again. As she was led from the room, she sought the Fire Lord’s eyes.

He saw that she was not as useless as she pretended. She did not care.

She returned to her cell and wept for the last Southern Master.

 

~|~|~

 

Zuko clasped Hakoda’s forearm as he dismounted the purple sailed vessel. “Where is Sokka?”

“Avatar business,” Suki answered. “He took the eel-hound.”

“You know I don’t like you left alone with him,” Hakoda said lowly. His fingers pinched Zuko tighter than usual. “Unless you’ve given up your oath to the Earth Kingdom?”

“Hakoda, you can’t ask that of her,” Zuko scowled. “You wouldn’t let Sokka.” Hakoda lifted an eyebrow. To be fair, Suki’s oath differed from Sokka’s in terms of consequences of breaking it. The spirits would drown Sokka’s very soul if he did not fulfill it or die in the attempt. Zuko cleared his throat, “Between you, Suki, and Tyro, I doubt I could leave alone if I wanted.”

Hakoda nodded tersely. Zuko couldn’t tell if the Chief believed him or not. “Are there any adjustments to the plan?”

“Yes, actually,” Zuko released Hakoda and turned. They started walking along the beach toward the rendezvous with Tyro and his men. “I need to get into Commander Zhao’s tent.”

“Why is that?” Hakoda asked.

“He has some scrolls that he treats with better care than anything else,” Zuko explained. “With him, I can’t be certain that it’s not a chronicle of his own deeds, but I’d like to make sure.”

“We’ll see what Tyro has to say, but I think we can manage it,” said Hakoda. “Did Sokka have any input?”

“He said I should kill Commander Zhao in his sleep,” Zuko shrugged, clasping his hands behind his back. “Then steal all the scrolls and bring them back to the ship.”

“That first part doesn’t sound like Sokka.”

“Zhao’s nickname for Katara is ‘The Whore,’” Suki said sharply. Hakoda paused. Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_“Dad, this is Zuko,” Sokka said. By this point, they had their customized armor. It had taken tow months to track down the Southern Water Tribe warriors. They never stayed anywhere long enough to be caught. However, they were somewhat limited by the sea and her rivers. Sokka had found a trace of a hint, and they’d gone off on a hopeless hunt. Sokka had run off while Suki and Zuko slept and come back with his father in tow. “I’ve been with him for a few months now. He’s spent ten years keeping Katara alive in the Fire Nation.”_

_Hakoda grasped his forearm and bowed his head in respect. He looked very much like Sokka, save the lines around his eyes and mouth. There was also a touch of grey in his dark hair. The softness in his eyes was very much Katara, though. “I’m honored, Prince Zuko, and very much indebted to you.”_

_Zuko knew he didn’t deserve it. Sokka never told anyone the bad, he just skated right over it with an awkward cough. Zuko could not. “I’m also the reason she’s imprisoned right now.”_

_“She was always a prisoner.”_

_“No,” Zuko shook his head. He sent Sokka and Suki away and went with Hakoda to his tent. Bato kept the others from earshot. Zuko told Katara’s father everything. Even the parts Katara hadn’t been told, the whispers and rumors he’d taken and silenced, the men he’d broken to keep her safe. He knew she’d seen the leers, but she didn’t know that every time she pressed closer to him, he marked the face of the bastard to be visited later by the Blue Spirit._

_He found it difficult to talk about the Last Day, but he struggled through it, staring at the fire._

_Hakoda had hugged him tightly. Zuko didn’t know what to do with himself, staying completely still. “Thank you. You should never have been in that position, but I know many a man who would not make the same choice.”_

_“There wasn’t any other choice,” Zuko frowned._

_Hakoda held his shoulders and pulled back, looking him in the eye. “You chose to take the blame rather than let it fall to my daughter. I will never be able to repay you for that.”_

“You didn’t kill him where he stands?” Hakoda said gruffly. “If I weren’t pissed, I think I’d be proud.”

That stupid warm thing that always blossomed in his stomach around Uncle and Hakoda heated brightly. Zuko cleared his throat and waited for Hakoda to catch up before continuing on. Suki lingered farther behind than usual. The general rule was that if he was with Hakoda, Tyro, or his uncle, he was safe enough for Sokka and Suki to hang back.

“He’s fond of calling Sokka and Suki ‘peasants’ as well,” Zuko added. He rarely lied to Hakoda. He wasn’t any good at it.

“What is Zhao’s background?”

“His family wasn’t as well off as he wants people to think, but he was never poor,” Zuko shrugs. Hakoda grunted but offered nothing more. The rocky shore faded to trees. A figure waited there.

Tyro clasped Hakoda’s forearm first, then crushed Zuko into a hug. Zuko squeaked in discomfort. Hakoda laughed, “Easy, Tyro, or we’ll have to find a new Fire Lord.”

For that was where most the affection came from. Zuko would be the next Fire Lord, and he wasn’t an insane sadist. Compared to his sister, he was a gift from the spirits to the other nations. Because of his uncle and his work with the White Lotus, he had seen how the Fire Nation hurt people, and was willing to work with the other nations to fix things. To his father, it was treason, but to the other nations, it was their first break in a hundred years. He knew they would try to manipulate him at some point, but he knew his sister too well to let it happen without a fight.

Tyro released Zuko with a hearty laugh. Zuko smiled through a cough. Tyro looked to Hakoda, “Has the plan changed?”

“Always does.”

 

~|~|~

 

Zhao had one flagship and four accompanying cruisers. There were twenty-four tents on the beach, and supplies were being brought in from a nearby town in a near constant caravan. Nothing was going to the town, however. None of the supplies were to be loaded onto the ships until they were inventoried and could be evenly distributed amongst the five. True to Fire Navy form, this task would be done at the last possible minute before leaving. Given Zhao’s temperament, it might’ve even been left until it held back their departure.

Tyro and his men attacked the caravan. During the commotion, Hakoda and half of his men stole from the stockpile of supplies. The other half snuck aboard the Fire Navy ships and dealt damage that would only reveal itself weeks in the future, hopefully while the little fleet was out a sea. While the Fire Navy troops were split, running to face an enemy to either side, Zuko and Suki cut down the middle to Zhao’s tent. They could hear him shouting far off and knew he wasn’t there.

The scrolls were still out, and a lantern lit the space within. Zuko grabbed the first and pulled it open. It spoke of Tui and La, spirits of the Moon and Ocean. They had gifted Waterbending to the Water Tribes, and they were patrons of one sort or another to them. They were as unforgiving as the ice sheets the Water Tribes called home.

He tucked the scroll in his belt. Katara would want to read it later.

But the next scroll was also about Tui and La. And the next. And the next. Some in a language long lost to time, some with the words trailing after each other with little sense, some perfectly legible but little more than children’s tales.

“They’re all about-“ Suki murmured. She met Zuko’s eyes as he grabbed the last, opening it hastily. It was in Zhao’s own hand, dated for that day. The Personal Testament of Zhao the Great. Zuko snorted.

_I have deciphered Wan Shi Ton’s code. It has been ten years, but I expect nothing less from the most knowledgeable spirit. The spirits wait for me at the North Pole, not the South as I thought before. I will take it and strike them down._

“He’s going to kill the Ocean and Moon Spirits?” Zuko muttered. It didn’t make sense. Spirits weren’t mortal. Even if wounded on the physical plane, they could disappear into the Spirit World to heal and return just as strong.

“How?”

“I don’t know,” Zuko returned the scrolls, even the first he’d meant to keep. “But we need to warn the Northern Water Tribe that Zhao is coming.”

“I told you that Sokka should’ve stayed.” Zuko glared at her, but she did not look at him. Suki moved to the tent flap, waiting until it was clear before gesturing for Zuko to go. He ran off into the night, Suki on his heels.

Hakoda and Tyro joined them an hour later, winded but uninjured. Zuko let Hakoda lean on his shoulder as he panted for breath.

“Getting old?”

“Bah, you were complaining about your knees just a day ago,” Hakoda waved Zuko off as he sniggered quietly. Hakoda shook his head, “Zhao?”

“He thinks he’s found a way to kill the Ocean and Moon Spirits,” Zuko said. Hakoda fell to the ground. Zuko immediately helped him back up, glancing back to ask Katara to see what was wrong with him. He flinched to see Suki beside him. He’d been trying to break the habit for a year, but it was stubborn as his dreams.

“The whole world would fall out of balance without the Ocean or the Moon,” Tyro said gravely. Zuko kept an arm around Hakoda as he swayed on his feet. Was it a creeping illness that seized one suddenly? Hakoda wasn’t _that_ old. He’d barely been any older than Zuko when Sokka was born. Tyro muttered to himself, “But the Water Tribes . . .”

“What is it?” Zuko asked Hakoda. He scanned the Chief for any sort of injury, but there was no wound, no tear in his armor. Zuko looked back at Suki, but she stared North, clearly thinking of something else, her mouth a tight line.

“Tui and La are our most sacred spirits. To contemplate—to even _think_ about—harming one . . . I cannot imagine the hatred in the heart of that man. I cannot . . . comprehend what drives him,” Hakoda spat in the dirt. Zuko let him go carefully. Hakoda turned his gaze to the bewildered encampment. “We should’ve listened to Sokka.”

“Don’t say that,” Zuko grumbled. “It makes me uncomfortable when he’s right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry about me, I'm just biting off more than I can chew, as per fuckin' usual.


	11. Unfortunate Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He hated the Northern Water Tribe as soon as he lay eyes on it. It was huge, it was grand and thriving. People waved cheerily as he passed. Cheerily, at a man dressed in grey and blue Fire Nation armor. They didn’t recognize it. Not because of the colors, but because the North had not been attacked in eighty-five years. Sokka wanted to rage and destroy the place himself. Chief Arnook was an ally, he reminded himself.
> 
> To Zuko. Not to his sister-tribe.
> 
> Sokka took a deep breath and was promptly crushed by a bony thing that wore blue and came from the sky.

The eel-hound did not like the frigid change in temperature. Suki had named him ‘Greenie,’ a fact Zuko and Sokka pointedly ignored. Sokka had packed an excess of food for their journey. He tossed a piece of ostrich-horse jerky to the exhausted animal and settled back in the saddle. Sokka was better equipped to manage the cold.

When he had reached the edge of the Earth Kingdom, he had lined his armor with leather and fur. It kept him from shivering quite so much, and it made him look a touch bigger. Training with Zuko and Suki for a year had left him in much better shape. _If_ he made muscles at his reflection (a waste of energy), there would be something to see. The only way he showed off was by holding his arms up with his hands clasped behind his head. Suki’s eyes lingered in just the right way when he did.

It had been quite the year for them. Sokka had told her from the beginning—Zuko came first. Zuko was the only thing keeping his sister alive, and Zuko was the only one with a chance of saving her. He had trouble, sometimes, reconciling the boy who’d laughed on Ember Island with the severe man he now was. Severe wasn’t the right word. Driven. Focused, and yet not.

Sokka had stood by Zuko’s side as he sat in the surf and stared at the full moon all night. Then he’d gotten up and started his correspondences. The first round went to Fire Nation leaders, recommending tactics that he and Sokka knew to be sound. They also knew the Fire Nation commanders had too great pride to listen to a banished Prince, or even to look like they had. The next round of correspondence went to the Earth Kingdom commanders in those same areas, detailing what the Fire Nation was sure to do if they did not follow Zuko’s plan. There was a paper trail of Zuko’s loyalty to the Fire Nation, for each messenger hawk’s burden was taken and copied and archived. On paper, Zuko was a loyal son.

_“What will you do, when you see him again?” Sokka stared at his cup as he spun the liquid inside carefully. They were in a seedy sort of tavern, and Sokka knew from testing Zuko’s drink that he did not like its burn._

_Zuko had no such qualms, draining his fourth with a shrug. “That, Sokka, depends.”_

_“On what?” Sokka asked. He was surprised Zuko could still think. He turned over his shoulder to look up at Suki on the half-level above them. Her face was grave, sad almost. She nodded solemnly._

_Zuko turned the clay cup over and slid it down to the bartender to clean. He tapped his fingers on the counter. “On where she is, and how badly he’s hurt her.”_

_Zuko did not say Katara’s name. He answered any question Sokka or his dad had about her, but he never said her name._

_“Zuko, if you can’t-“_

_“I know, Sokka,” Zuko said softly. He touched Sokka’s shoulder lightly, meeting his eyes. “But neither of us stands a chance alone anyway. My father is too powerful and surrounded by some of the most vicious benders in the world. Maybe if he didn’t have his bending, the three of us . . . Maybe.”_

_Sokka took a sip from his drink. Zuko let his hand fall away, twiddling his fingers nervously as ever. Zuko always had to move. If it wasn’t one thing, it was another, noticeable to others or not._

_“And we expect Aang to be able to do it?” Sokka asked softly. He knew the kid—and that’s what he was. He was probably more interested in penguin-sledding at the North Pole than learning Waterbending. The only time he had seemed interested in the art was when Katara was proffered as his teacher. In the days after her capture, he had seemed loath to make the journey North alone._

_“You know him better,” said Zuko quietly. They both knew Sokka just wanted to hear that Aang could put the fate of the world before his personal beliefs._

_But Zuko was a shit liar._

The eel-hound bayed at him, and Sokka tossed him more food. The beast started weaving through taller, sharper ice floes. Sokka had never seen anything like them in the South. He wanted to attribute it to the North simply being different, but the way they had formed was unnatural to his eye. They seemed . . .

“They’re herding us,” Sokka murmured, patting the eel-hound’s neck. “Easy, boy. Once we’re out of the canyon, we’ll have company.”

His sword was little use from the back of the eel-hound. Sokka pulled his throwing knives from his boots. The sun broke through; the eel-hound moved into clearer seas. Sokka scanned the open ocean for any sign of trouble. A large wave hid much of his sight.

“Here we go,” Sokka sighed.

Ice shot from either side and pinned the eel-hound in place. He began to thrash wildly. “Easy, boy, easy! It’s all right! You’ll drown us both before you break free.”

Sokka looked up, scanning for the Waterbender. He’d never seen Waterbending on such a scale before, but he wasn’t easily impressed, not after Omashu, not after Bumi. The eel-hound still called out in fear, but he stilled. Two boats carrying four men each glided into view. The men wore dark blue furs, some with decorations depicting the moon.

“Declare yourself!” one shouted. Sokka sheathed his knives slowly and raised his hands.

“I am Sokka, son of Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, second to Crown Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, here to take Avatar Aang to the Crescent Isle,” Sokka said clearly. He used what Zuko and Suki called his ‘warrior-prince’ voice. It worked. People tended to listen when he sounded like he was more important than he was.

He hated the Northern Water Tribe as soon as he lay eyes on it. It was huge, it was grand and thriving. People waved cheerily as he passed. Cheerily, at a man dressed in grey and blue Fire Nation armor. _They didn’t recognize it._ Not because of the colors, but because the North had not been attacked in eighty-five years. Sokka wanted to rage and destroy the place himself. Chief Arnook was an ally, he reminded himself.

_To Zuko. Not to his sister-tribe._

Sokka took a deep breath and was promptly crushed by a bony thing that wore blue and came from the sky.

Aang was thinner than ever. It’d started to reach his face, which had lost a lot of baby fat. In fact, Sokka could hardly see more than an ounce of fat _anywhere_ on Aang. He needed to eat more meat. He wore the dark blue Northern furs and immediately began to gush about the city and the people and the turtle-seals and the Spirit Oasis and the Moon Princess-

“Aang, I’m just here to get you and go to the Crescent Isle,” Sokka pried him off after indulging himself for a moment. “I’ll say hello to Chief Arnook and his family, then we’re leaving.”

“Okay,” Aang said, too brightly. Sokka’s eyes narrowed, and Aang turned sheepish. “I mean, there’s not much to do here but learn Waterbending and . . . Master Pakku, well, I’d rather learn from your sister.”

“We’ve been over this before,” Sokka began to march forward toward what had to be the palace. It was the tallest complex in the city. His escort did not correct his course. “That isn’t an option.”

“You still haven’t-“

“Aang,” Sokka said sharply. “We _are not_ having this conversation.”

“That’s bullshit!”

“Aang!” Sokka whirled, raising a dangerous finger. “Language!”

“Commander,” Sokka turned, appraising the older man before him. Sokka could all but see the stick up his ass. Aang pressed closer to him. “I am the Avatar’s instructor, Master Pakku.”

“I don’t have time for any more pleasantries than are absolutely necessary,” Sokka growled, grabbing Aang’s elbow. “C’mon, let’s go talk to the Chief.” He brushed Pakku’s shoulder as he passed. Pakku did not react at all.

Chief Arnook introduced Princess Yue and Prince Hahn, along with two children, one tucked carefully against Yue’s breast, the other hiding behind her skirts. The white-haired woman looked sad to Sokka, even as she smiled at her children. Perhaps that was why. She _only_ smiled at her children. Everyone, everything, else got a blank look that bordered on anguish.

Sokka made a stupid joke for the first time in years. Her lips twitched, barely, and her eyes shone when she looked at him.

And Sokka knew he was terribly in trouble.

 

~|~|~

 

Katara slept fitfully. She hadn’t seen the light of the sun since Zuko’s Agni Kai. Even when healing Hama, they’d stayed within the palace. It might’ve even been night, though there had be little to no moon calling to her. She had no idea if she slept when she was meant to. She could feel the pull of a fattening moon. It would be full soon. Then there was just one more month until the next, the last.

She would see it.

 

~|~|~

 

“You must think about what you’re doing! If you’re caught, everything will be for nothing!” Uncle pleaded. Zuko set his shoulders and looked at him. “Please, Prince Zuko, be patient and have faith.”

“I’ve waited a year,” Zuko’s voice broke. “Is that not patient enough for you?!”

“Zuko, going there alone is not a good idea,” Hakoda said. “There is a reason you have Sokka and Suki. You need to wait for Sokka.”

“If you’re going to the Fire Nation anyway, why not meet Sokka at the Crescent Isle and take Appa?” Suki suggested. Hakoda and Zuko’s uncle turned to give her dark glares. She went pink and clamped her mouth shut. Zuko gave her a grateful look as the older men returned their attention to him.

Tyro hummed, “It’s not a bad idea.”

“Yes, it is,” his uncle said.

“If the Fire Lord comes, Sokka will not leave without trying to kill him.”

“Sokka knows where he is needed,” Zuko said. Hakoda sighed and rubbed at his face. Zuko gestured North vaguely, “Every time something with Aang pops up, he goes, because he knows he is the only one who can help Aang. Even if it means leaving us to execute his plan, even if it means he doesn’t get to see you, Hakoda, he goes. Sokka knows his duty.”

“But _you_ do not,” said his uncle. “You are to lead a nation, Prince Zuko, you cannot-“

“My place is with her,” Zuko swallowed. He looked away for no more than a moment before clearing his throat. “I understand your concerns. But I- I cannot rule if I cannot _focus_ , and as it is . . . I can’t. I just can’t.”

“Zuko, I understand, believe me,” Hakoda rested a hand on his shoulder. The rasp in his voice came from Kya. The pain in his eyes . . . Katara really did have his eyes. Zuko flinched and looked away. “But you can delegate-“

“Even I would not delegate the rescue of my wife,” Tyro said grumpily. He’d never known Katara, and really had little input to give in the matter. He was also older than all but Uncle and unused to being shushed.

“She’s not my-“ Zuko started, but one glare from Tyro had him quieting. _Don’t correct the ones on your side,_ he seemed to say. Zuko ducked his head.

“Hakoda, your daughter is a powerful Waterbender,” Tyro said. “Even if he leaves here on his own, he will not be alone in the heat of the battle.”

“After imprisonment at my brother’s hands, I would not count on her help,” said Uncle. Zuko winced, trying to force the image from his mind of Katara, her body broken, her eyes sunk into hollow cheeks.

Hakoda shook his shoulder, “Zuko, look at me. Do you really think this is something you can do on your own?”

Zuko lifted his head, squaring himself. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd tell you to check out my Tumblr, but news is that hell site is finally dying so... good luck out there in the real world


	12. Longest Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the longest night of the year, under a full moon, Katara faces the Blue Spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to listen to 'We Have To Go' from Transformers: The Last Knight by Steve Jablonsky, that'd be dope, because it's the sort of music I envision for this.

Katara was awoken by the guards grunting and coughing in the hall. If she squinted, she could make out some sort of hazy fog outside her cell. She couldn’t bend it, which made it smoke. What was happening that there was smoke so far underground? Her sleep muddled brain couldn’t puzzle through it. She rolled off the straw mattress tucked into the darkest corner of her cell, pulling herself together and up. She lingered in the shadows, waiting. The coughing stopped. Everything became still, silent. Her skin crawled.

There was a slight clink as something touched her cell door. The locks clacked happily within it. The door swung open a heartbeat later. Katara could not see into the hall. She pulled the water from the stones, holding it up in front of her. If Azula was bored, here to finish her, she was in for the greatest surprise of her entitled life.

A man walked through the door, wearing black linen and an Earth Kingdom opera mask. The water before her splashed to the ground unceremoniously. Her entire body began to shake with a fear the likes of which she had never before known. Not even when Zuko was- Not even that day.

Zuko had never tried to hurt her before. She'd never thought that he would, that he could. It was . . . _impossible_.

Katara backed up to the end of her cell, wondering how Azula and the Fire Lord had figured it out. Zuko had been so careful. They hadn’t known about his and Katara’s work for the White Lotus. She hadn’t said a thing. Yet they knew. They _knew_. They were sending the Blue Spirit to kill her, because they knew she could not fight him. Her back pressed into cold stone.

The Blue Spirit drew his swords and broke open the lock on the bars of her cell with two deliberate slices. The clanging of metal echoed ever louder.

Maybe it was a dream. She would wake up and be ready to break free herself. The moon had yet to rise. It could not free her. She would let the Blue Spirit take her head, her heart, any piece of her he wanted, and she would wake and cry and _leave_.

The cell door creaked open. She could feel power begin to thrum through her veins as the moon rose.

Such a terrifyingly real dream. There was no gleam behind the mask—Zuko always ensured there was a thin, dark layer of fabric to hide even the tiniest hint of his eyes being seen. Azula couldn’t have known that. Katara closed her eyes so he would get it over with. She could feel the moisture of his breath coming closer. His feet scuffed slightly as he stopped in front of her. Too near to her to wield his swords properly. She heard them sheathed with a _snick_.

Gloved fingers touched her chin. “Katara.” Her eyes snapped open at the barest whisper of a rasp. He pushed the Blue Spirit mask to the top of his head. A horrible scar covered one eye and cheek, reaching back to his ear. His hair was bound low against his neck. His eyes were burning even in the dark. A tear left his unmarked eye. His thumb brushed against her cheek and he whispered again, “Katara.”

“Is it really you?” she breathed.

He nodded immediately, "It's me. It's me."

She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms tight around his neck, her legs around his waist. He twisted, holding her tightly, spinning in a tight circle before pressing her back against the wall. She didn't know when she started crying, but he dropped his forehead against hers and cried with her.

"Zuko."

She reached for the mark over his face. Her fingers shook violently, brushing over the edges of the scars. He didn't look away from her face. She could still see the freshly marred flesh. His burned hair. Azula trying to contain her. The _smell._ His screams. He touched her wrist gently, almost but not quite stopping her from touching the scarred skin. He shuddered, closing his eyes. “I tried to heal you.”

“I-“ There was a sound from the hall, a low sound out of Katara’s childhood. Like the hoot of a Snow Owl. She had almost forgotten it.

She noticed, then, the way that they were situated. If anyone found them like this- They needed to escape while they could. This,  _this_ , could happen later. She hoped, wanted, needed it to happen later. Because then there was a later, not just a dream.

Zuko set her down carefully and pulled away from her, pushing his mask back over his face. “We need to go.”

“Who else is here?”

“Just some . . . allies I’ve made in the last year,” Zuko said. She could hear the smile in his voice. He took her hand and pulled her out of her cell, to the stairs, up into the palace. He never once faltered as he wound through the maze-like compound. She knew where she was just as well, but she could not keep up with him. More than once, she had to stubbornly convince herself that they did not have time for her to stop and catch her breath. Truthfully, she didn’t know. She couldn’t bear Zuko watching her with pity. Katara never once caught a glimpse of his allies, and Zuko never seemed concerned about it.

“S-Slow down,” Katara panted. Her legs burned. She’d not run so much in . . . Had Zuko said a year? Zuko’s pace slowed immediately, dropping until Katara’s breathing steadied slightly. His grip on her hand tightened. They were approaching the gate, which was no doubt well-guarded. Zuko tugged her to the edge of the courtyard, hiding behind a pillar. Another figure lingered in the shadows. The Snow Owl hoot sounded again. The figure moved too far out of sight for her to see. “Zuko, how-“

A great fluffy thing fell from the sky. The ground shook and Katara nearly lost her balance. Zuko pulled her out from behind the pillar, running toward the thing’s rear. The shadow-figure climbed up the side. Zuko immediately took her by the waist and all but threw her at the beast. Katara did not have time to try and catch herself. Hands caught her wrists and hauled her up into the saddle, then Zuko behind her.

“Appa, yip-yip!” The beast took off with a great moan. Katara shrieked quietly, but she was still held by more hands than should’ve been there. A cloud passed from in front of the moon. It was huge. She stared at it, then finally allowed herself to glance at Zuko’s helpers.

“Drive,” Sokka said gruffly, pulling a young man Katara had never seen before away. He looked Earth Kingdom to her. Sokka fell on her. The armor he wore made it slightly uncomfortable, but it was well worth it. “Spirits, Katara, I can’t believe it.”

“You think I can?” Katara whispered. Sokka squeezed her tighter and leaned back to look at her.

“You don’t look terrible,” Sokka said. Katara pushed him off her. He laughed, looking behind her. Appa moaned, and Sokka’s head whipped around, “Haru, we’re renting, remember?!”

He crawled across the saddle to accost the Earth Kingdom man. Katara looked over her shoulder. Zuko had settled against the back of the saddle, his eyes watching her intently. She twisted to face him.

Her eyes caught on the stars. There were so many, glittering alongside the moon. Katara could hardly breathe to take them in. There was so much space. There were no walls, no bars, nothing. Just air, and the ocean far below.

Part of her wondered if she could survive the fall. Something told her she could.

Zuko watched her still. She shifted closer, pulling his mask off from around his neck and tucking it under some supplies so the wind wouldn’t take it. She touched the scar on his cheek. He shivered and covered her hand with his. His eyes closed, and he turned to put his mouth to the inside of her palm. He kissed her there lightly, once, twice, before opening his eyes.

Katara gripped his shoulder tightly before lifting herself up and straddling him. His eyes widened, one arm wrapping around her waist instantly. Katara ducked her head into his shoulder and let herself cry. He held her, whispered soothing things in her ear, stroked her hair gently. He said her name more than anything, like a chanting prayer, an offering of some sort.

They flew through the night. Katara eventually moved to sit beside Zuko when Sokka made an indignant sound. He fell asleep with his head leaned against hers. She was too busy watching him to sleep herself. It still didn’t feel real.

He rose with the sun, as usual. His eyes met hers and he pressed his lips to her forehead, tightening his hold on her.

“Zuko, we’ve got a problem!”

He was up instantly, murmuring an apology as he saw to Sokka’s issue. Judging by the curse, it was a pretty big one. Katara glanced over.

There was a temple on a crescent island. Lava ran down it like a volcano that had burst. Katara tilted her head. There were a few rafts in the water, but they were not large enough to reach the nearest shore.

“Aang is still in there,” Sokka said as Appa wailed. Katara noted for the first time that he was wearing a dyed variation of Fire Nation armor. Was it a disguise, or had she missed something huge?

“Get Appa in as close as you can,” Zuko said, sounding much more a Prince than Katara had ever heard. “We’ll see what we can find, then try to work from the top down.”

“Uh, Zuko, did you miss the lava everywhere?” Sokka asked.

“We can’t leave without the Avatar,” Zuko said heatedly. “What else is there to do, Sokka?!”

Katara looked down at the ocean. They were much lower than before.

“Katara!” Zuko lunged for her just as she hauled herself over the saddle and tumbled into free fall.

It wasn’t so different from cliff diving.

 

~|~|~

 

Between the Avatar State, his conversation with Roku, and the smoke, it was something of a miracle that Aang woke as quickly as he did. When he opened his eyes, there was a beautiful woman cradling him against her chest. He knew her, though he’d never seen her in daylight before. She was beautiful.

“I’m going to get you out of this.”

He believed her with every fiber of his being. She hauled him up, an arm around his waist, his own arm pulled across her shoulders. She moved hastily, dragging him at times. The lava had become stone in some areas. Aang didn’t know how until he watched Katara douse a rivulet in water. It hissed and steamed and cracked and stilled.

The Fire Sages were gone, and Aang had no idea how or why. A few had tried to help him, but more had tried to stop him. They’d seemed surprised to see him. He hadn’t realized how many people really did think he was dead. It was unsettling, and had he not accidentally tricked them into opening the chamber, he might’ve been nauseous enough to vomit on them. He didn’t think Sokka or Master Pakku would’ve appreciated that method of attack.

“Hold on.” Katara gripped him tighter, raising her free hand. The wall before them cracked and burst, ice and stone shards clattering around them. Katara winced, wiping blood from her forehead. She’d been cut.

Aang looked down into the sea. If they jumped, they might be able to make it, but only if Aang could remember how to bend the water to ease his fall. Katara dragged him into the open air before he had a chance. The water rose to greet them, shooting them away from the shore. Katara carried him through the water just as easily as she had dragged him across land. The water glowed around them as they moved, and the pain in his side eased just as he began to notice it. He couldn’t keep his eyes open, not even to watch Katara save him.

Something licked him, and he instantly reached to pet Appa. “Hey, buddy.”

“What the hell was that?!” Sokka shrieked. Aang clung to Appa’s fur as Katara was dragged back into the saddle. Appa lowered his head below the water and scooped Aang up onto him. Aang grasped the reins on instinct, leaning heavily back against his oldest friend. He caught his breath and looked back at the passengers in the saddle.

“I’m not incapable,” said Katara, ringing out her long, dark hair. She flicked her wrists and the water left her clothes.

“You can’t just jump without any warning, you have to let us know what you’re doing!” Sokka cried. “I thought you passed out!”

Katara looked sheepish by his explanation, “Oh. Sorry.” She looked back at the Fire Prince, who held her gaze for a long time. Too long.

“Appa, yip-yip,” Aang said, patting his head.

“Aang, take us back to the rendezvous,” Sokka ordered. Aang waved a hand to show that he understood and turned them east. It didn’t take long before they reached the stretch of empty beach. Sokka’s dad was there, and Haru’s. Aang liked Haru, even if they hadn’t known each other very long.

When Appa landed, the adults started shouting. Zuko helped Sokka down before landing on the beach himself. Sokka immediately put himself on Zuko’s right, which was weird. He’d never done that before. Sokka usually stood by Aang, let him hide. Aang felt strange, standing in the open. As he’d feared, things had changed while he was alone at the North Pole.

“Dad, calm down,” Sokka said, holding up his hands. “Everything went-“

“They know, Sokka,” Hakoda tossed an open scroll at then. Zuko caught it easily, reading it in moments. He grew pale and passed it to Sokka.

Then he looked at Aang, for some reason. Aang shifted on his feet, wondering why Haru and Katara weren’t coming down yet. Maybe they were asleep.

Sokka cursed so foully, Aang jumped. Sokka read aloud, “The Avatar is returned. He is an Airbender, the last of his kind. And he is no more than a boy.”

“Hey,” Aang protested, reaching for the scroll. Sokka held it out of his grasp. “I’m almost sixteen!”

His voice cracked.

“The whole world knows now!” Hakoda said.

“So?” Aang shuffled on his feet, kicking at the sand.

Everyone looked at Zuko.

Aang really didn’t know what was happening. After meeting with Zuko at the Western Air Temple, Sokka had insisted he go on to the North Pole. It was part of the plan, according to him. They would gather allies until they could attack the capitol, defeat the Fire Lord, and rescue Katara. Aang needed to master all four elements before they dared risk it. The plan must have changed. Sokka said he’d sent letters, but Aang suspected Chief Arnook hid them at Pakku’s request. The old Master told him constantly that he had no focus. Pakku was diametrically opposed to anything Aang suggested.

Zuko cleared his throat, looking back at Aang. “So, I have to hunt you, or risk my cover.”

“This changes a great many things,” Tyro agreed solemnly. Aang looked up at Appa before jumping up into the saddle. Haru was passed out. Katara was . . . a quick scan showed her hiding on Appa’s other side. Aang dropped beside her silently.

“What’s wrong?” Aang asked. The adults continued to talk about adult things. Katara jumped slightly, pulling away from him. Aang frowned.

“Is- Is that my dad?” Katara whispered. Aang nodded. She covered her mouth with her hand.

And then she was running.


	13. Family Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara faces a family she doesn't know; Zuko wrestles with his emotions.

“Wait!” Zuko whirled at the Avatar’s cry. Katara hadn’t yet joined them on the beach, which likely meant she was overwhelmed. Sure enough, Katara ran along the shore. Zuko sprinted after her without thinking. He caught her up too quickly. She really was physically weaker.

“Katara!” He grabbed her wrist, pulling her to a stop. Water crashed into them both, slamming him against the sand. He scrambled for a better hold on her, pinning her down beneath him. His hair hung down, wet and sandy. She squirmed under him. “Katara, what’s wrong?”

“How much does my dad know?” she demanded.

“Everything,” Zuko said. “I’m a terrible liar.”

“He knows that you’re marked because of me?” Katara’s eyes watered. Zuko nodded.

“I’m used to it.”

“You shouldn’t have to be. You shouldn’t . . . It should be me,” Katara said. “I just froze, I let you—I didn’t fight. He must think me a coward. Does- Does he even _want_ -”

“Katara,” Zuko let her go so he could push the hair from her face. “They would’ve killed you. It had to be this way.” There was still a panicked look in her eye. Zuko murmured lowly, “Did you have a nightmare?”

Katara cursed, “You always know.”

Zuko smiled slowly, crawling off her quickly. Hakoda was going to rend him limb from limb if he wasn’t careful. He sat next to Katara, pulling up his sleeve. He unwound her mother’s necklace. “Happy birthday, Katara.”

“The Winter Solstice is months too late, Zuko,” Katara said with a sniffle. She took the necklace anyway, running her fingers across the carving. She watched as he took it back, then turned her back to him and pulled her hair out of the way. He fixed the necklace around her neck. Her hand reached up to touch it lightly.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Zuko said softly. Katara looked back at him over her shoulder. She was paler than he’d ever seen her before. He took her hand and pulled them both to their feet. “Come on, I’m sure your father is bewildered.”

“He hardly knows me,” Katara said nervously. Zuko laced his fingers with hers.

“Your father is a great man, and he loves you,” said Zuko, tugging her only lightly. If Katara was not ready, he would not force her. Not in any thing. Katara watched him carefully and fell into step with him. Zuko couldn’t help the slight sigh of relief. “And, uh, fair warning, they’re all huggers.”

“What?”

And Tyro, with surprising speed, ducked past Zuko and pulled Katara into a bear hug that lifted her off her feet and tore her hand from Zuko’s. Zuko laughed too much to mind.

“Tyro, you menace, stop breaking the kids!” Hakoda called. Tyro released Katara immediately, his booming laugh echoing across the still waters. Katara swayed on her feet, and Zuko steadied her carefully. He snickered at her bewildered expression, mimicking it for her. She pouted, hitting his arm lightly. He feigned great injury.

She smiled at him, wide and unguarded.

He stared at her until her father timidly embraced her. Then he stared at the sand where she’d been.

Sokka smacked his shoulder, pretending to cough violently around his words. “Get it together, Zuko.”

 

~|~|~

 

“Zuko, I can’t stay here,” Katara flushed to her toes. Zuko, Sokka, the Earthbenders, and her father were going to be plotting into the night. Katara just wanted to sleep, especially after the hefty Water Tribe dinner cooked by the men. Some of those same men, her father’s men, were watching, pretending they could be discreet about it. She made eye contact with Bato over Zuko’s shoulder, and he hastily looked away and began to whistle.

“Where else are you going to stay?” Zuko asked lowly.

“Well, you should’ve known that after you rescued me, I’d need somewhere to stay!” Katara dropped her hands to her hips. Zuko raised his eyebrows, shrugging one shoulder to concede her point. That didn’t change that she had no tent. “I can stay with Sokka-“

“Sokka and Suki split a tent. When he’s not there, she is.”

Katara opened and closed her mouth. Suki stood a respectful distance away, scanning the trees beyond the encampment. Her eyes were always moving. Zuko had not scratched the surface of telling her everything that had happened to him in the past year. They both knew it, and he looked guilty for it, but there hadn’t been time. They needed to create some sort of insane hunt for Zuko and Aang, they had to stop Zhao’s invasion, they had to make sure no one knew Zuko had saved Katara, they had to coordinate this and that and a hundred other things.

“Do you want everyone in the whole world to think that-“

“Katara,” Zuko stepped closer, touched her chin. His eyes burned gold. “I can find something else. But . . . I’m not using it. I won’t even go inside while you’re there-“

“No, I- Zuko, it’s your tent. You can’t just expect me to take it. It’s _your_ space,” Katara shook her head. He was still the Crown Prince. His tent was as good as his bedroom back in the Imperial City. It was watched by everyone in the camp, knowingly or unknowingly. For her to go in . . .

Zuko’s lips twitched wryly, then he fixed her with a blazing look. “Then it’s only right you use it.”

Katara’s breath caught, “Just because _they_ don’t know what it means in the Fire Nation-“

“Katara, please,” Zuko whispered. “I want you to be comfortable, and believe me, my tent is the safest place in this camp.”

“Because _everyone_ watches it,” Katara hissed.

“What is this really about?” Zuko let his hand fall away from her.

“I know they call me only ‘The Whore’ or ‘Zuko’s Pet’ in the Fire Nation,” Katara kept her chin high, even as rage flickered across Zuko’s face. She took his hand before it clenched into a fist. “I don’t care what they think. But these are _my_ people, Zuko, my _father_. I can’t . . .”

“I understand,” Zuko nodded. He raised a hand and Suki returned to her spot on his left. “You and Sokka can split my tent. Katara is taking yours.”

“Oh, your mattress is _so_ much nicer,” Suki grinned. Zuko cut his eyes at her and she flushed pink. Katara’s stomach curdled slightly. Suki had been allowed to use Zuko’s mattress? Anxiety curled around her heart with the very thought. “According to rumor.”

“You’re a terrible liar,” Zuko scolded, flicking his hand. Suki returned to her post out of earshot. Katara watched her carefully, trying not to feel suspicious. Zuko gestured for Katara to walk with him. She did. “Do you have any other rules?”

“Rules?”

“Oh, sorry, you’d gone,” Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose. “Do you have any rules for me when I hunt you and the Avatar?”

She’d left after it had been decided that she would continue to teach Aang while they moved back North. The idea was that, since Aang had been revealed, they would lead Zhao across the western edge of the Earth Kingdom, to give the North more time to prepare for the coming assault. Ba Sing Se had yet to answer any of Tyro or Chief Arnook’s requests for aid. In order to allow Zhao to keep pace with Appa, they would spend several hours a day practicing Waterbending. Neither Zuko nor Katara brought up that Waterbending was easier at night. She wanted the challenge, and it wasn’t Zuko’s place to say anything, even if he gave her a look that said she was being foolish.

“Hmm,” Katara pretended to think about it. Rules were easy. Good ones were harder to come by. Zuko stopped outside a tent that appeared empty. Katara pushed open the flap to make sure before she said a word. “Ignore everything I say to you. I’m going to have to pretend you’re Azula, or I won’t be nearly pissed enough.”

“Okay,” Zuko nodded. Katara sighed, touching the scar. He leaned into her hand. “Anything else?”

“I have to be the Whore that got you scarred, Zuko,” Katara whispered. “Nothing more.”

Zuko swallowed tightly, “Katara, I don’t know that I can-”

“We all have roles to play in this,” Katara said. Zuko closed his eyes and turned away from her. She gripped his chin lightly and pulled his attention back to her. “You have to be the scorned Crown Prince. Not some rebel mastermind, not my . . . friend.”

“If ever we’re alone,” Zuko answered. “I want to just be Zuko and Katara. No roles, no titles. Just us.”

“That sounds nice,” Katara admitted. Zuko’s eyes flicked around her face. She smiled at him and his worry. “I’m all right, Zuko.”

“No, I just,” Zuko took a deep breath. “I can’t believe you’re here sometimes.”

“Zuko,” Katara sighed.

“You’re so . . . I missed you, every moment we were apart.”

“I missed you, too,” Katara said. She moved closer to him. If he kissed her, no one would come to split them apart. If she kissed him, she would not be executed for her forwardness.

“Zuko,” Suki called. “They’re waiting for you.”

Zuko let out a heavy breath and pushed some of Katara’s hair out of her face. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Good luck,” Katara said. As Zuko’s hand dropped, she touched his chest and stretched on her toes. She kissed his cheek. He smiled at her and trudged through the sand back to the command tent.

She could’ve sworn both his ears were red.

Katara ducked into the tent, her heart racing. The bed wasn’t soft or hard, and she fell onto it gracelessly. She was asleep instantly.

Someone was stroking her hair when she woke up. Katara sighed and rolled her back to him, “Zuko, you’re not supposed to be here.”

“He’s well aware.”

Katara jumped, shifting into her other side. Her father sat beside her, smiling gently. Katara didn’t know what it meant. Her father kept giving her those looks, like she was supposed to understand without him saying a thing. But she didn’t know the man touching her hair, sitting beside her. Sokka did. Spirits, Zuko knew her father better.

But somehow, he knew her. “I’m sorry to wake you so early, Katara, but we need to start training.”

“You’re going to train me?” Katara asked groggily. Her father wasn’t a Waterbender. That didn’t make sense.

“No, no,” her father smiled wider, touching her forehead. “We’re going sailing. You, me, Sokka.”

“Can we sail one of those with just three?” Katara pushed herself up. Her father chuckled.

“Given we’re all able-bodied, and we have a Waterbender to save us from any mistakes, I think we’ll do just fine,” Hakoda hit her shoulder lightly. “Bato and Zuko have something for you, then we’ll leave.”

“Bato and Zuko?” Katara repeated. She hardly remembered Bato beyond his smiles and whistling. The pair seemed strange to her. Her father offered his hand. Katara stared at it. No one but Zuko and General Iroh ever tried to help her. With them, she knew it was out of kindness more than obligation, because they wanted to, not because she needed it. She looked up at her father’s face, trying to judge what he wanted of her.

The sadness there had her taking his hand before he let it fall. He pulled her up. She left the tent.

Zuko sat cross legged ten feet from her, Sokka and Suki flanking him. Bato lingered beside them.

“Isn’t your crew suspicious?” Katara demanded, standing before him. Zuko squinted up at her. The rising sun was behind her, but Katara didn’t care to block it. “You’ve been gone a while.”

“Uncle is covering for me. We go on little ‘bonding trips’ that I despise,” Zuko said. Katara extended her hand and he took it instantly. She hauled him up, a harder task than it used to be. He was even taller than he’d been before, an irritating fact. In the soft sunlight, he was handsome as ever. Zuko cleared his throat and leaned closer to her, “Katara, you’re staring.”

She blinked, releasing his hand belatedly and taking a step back. Her face flushed brightly.

“Well, Katara, I’m not much of a seamster, but I did my best,” Bato said. He held a bundle of blue cloth in his hands. Katara glanced back at her father before approaching. Bato ruffled her hair as she took the bundle.

“Oh, you don’t do my Gran-Gran like that,” Sokka called, raising his fists. “I’ll toss your ass to the ground _again_ , old man.”

Zuko smirked, waving a hand to settle Sokka. Katara ran her fingers over the cloth. It felt . . . sturdier than Fire Nation silks. The clothes she wore were prisoner’s clothes, simple trousers and a tunic, to be worn by men and women. These were soft, finely woven, crafted carefully to protect the one who wore them from cold.

“Gran-Gran?” Katara murmured. Memory summoned the image of a wrinkled, white-haired woman smiling at her. She looked up at Bato, “I thought you’d been away from the South Pole.”

“Zuko asked her to make them,” Sokka said. “We left them with Bato because . . . Well, it’d be weird for Zuko to carry around a Southern Water Tribe woman’s clothes.”

“You really went to the South Pole?” Katara demanded of Zuko. She’d heard the rumor, but she hadn’t thought it _true._ He nodded. “What kind of idiot are you? If Azula finds out-“

“Why would Azula care?” Zuko asked plainly. Katara wanted to shake him.

“Because I’m _from the South Pole!”_ Katara cried. “You can’t pretend to hate me and then go to visit my Gran-Gran! She’s going to kill us both!”

“Pretending to hate you was never something I could do. I can barely manage apathy,” Zuko snapped. Katara dug her fingers tighter into the clothes. She glared back at him impertinently, trying to hide her surprise. “If Azula wants to kill us, she’s going to find it a harder challenge than she expects.”

“My mysterious escape puts enough of a target on you as it is,” Katara hissed. “ _Without_ you visiting my grandmother.”

Her father cleared his throat, “Why don’t you go and change, Katara?”

“Fine,” she grumbled. She marched past Zuko without looking at him, back to Sokka and Suki’s tent. Getting into the Water Tribe clothes was so easy, it was done before she could question herself. Even the bindings, which most Fire Nation women forewent, she automatically donned. She didn’t have a mirror, she doubted anyone for miles did, and so emerged without half an idea of what she looked like.

Zuko argued with Suki while Sokka talked animatedly with their father. His arms flailed about, and he might’ve been telling a story. Katara cringed at their father’s laughter, even though he hadn’t yet seen her.

“Katara, you look, erm, really good,” Katara jumped. The Avatar dropped from his glider with a whoosh of air that attracted the attention of the others. Katara held her elbow nervously. Aang smiled brightly at her, and she answered it timidly.

Zuko’s unmarked cheek was stained pink, and his mouth hung open. Katara was reminded of the stare he’d given her at the gates of the Imperial Palace, just a month before everything had come crumbling down. A thrill ran down her spine. The thing that was unspoken between them—it was still there. They were both changed, but they still fit.

“Hey, you look like a girl again,” Sokka said loudly. Katara leveled him with an icy glare.

“What else am I supposed to look like?” Katara asked.

“Er, so, when do we start Waterbending?” Aang asked.

“Katara is spending the day with family,” Sokka declared. Katara called some dew from the top of a tent and shot it into his hair. Sokka jolted and swiped at his head in alarm.

“Don’t worry,” Zuko chuckled. “It means she likes you.”

“It _means_ I can speak for myself,” Katara groused, cutting her eyes at Zuko and heading over to join her brother and father. “Which boat are we taking?”

Sailing was exhilarating and calming. Being on the water for no reason other than to be on the water was amazing. Her father and brother swapped stories, letting her tell her own. They were good stories, not because they were well told or because they were inspiring, but because they were full of light and happy accidents. They were completely devoid of the darkness that had come to conquer their lives, their family, and it allowed Katara to understand better what life outside the Imperial City was like. There wasn’t scheming amongst friends, nor were there secret plots or treacherous paranoia. There were just people, doing their best to stay with the ones they loved.

“And then,” Sokka snorted, laughing so hard he could hardly finish his story. “Zuko walks by with just- just the most . . . _confused_ look on his face. And I waved as I went by.”

Katara giggled as their father roared. He turned them back to shore, “Oh, that sounds like Zuko, all right.”

“When I was eight,” Katara said, closing her eyes to picture it. “I was sitting by the turtle-duck pond. It’s in the castle gardens, hidden by bushes. I was feeding them bread, like . . . _ahem_ , I was feeding them bread and Zuko came running out of the palace. By the time I looked up, he was jumping over me and ducking. Then a knife flew over our heads. It stuck into the tree by the pond. Zuko went and grabbed it and started shouting at Azula. Azula never shouted, even then, and she just came over and started teasing him. The turtle-ducks all marched out of the pond and started biting at her ankles until she left. Then they dropped back into the pond and kept eating the bread.”

“Katara,” her father said softly. “Who _is_ Azula?”

“Zuko hasn’t told you?” Katara opened her eyes. They were nearing the shore much faster than she expected.

“Well, all he’s ever said is that she was the one who got you . . . you know,” Sokka answered.

Katara blinked, crossing her arms over her chest. She didn’t understand why Zuko would lie. Not that it was a lie, but it was half the truth. Perhaps he’d be a good politician after all. Katara squinted at the shoreline until she thought she could see the camp. “If he hasn’t told you-“

“So, there _is_ more.”

Katara sighed, meeting her brother’s eyes. Sokka was obnoxiously smart sometimes. She was too tired to lie. “Azula is Zuko’s sister. She’s my age.”

“So . . . Were you friends?” Her father prompted in the painful silence. Katara cut her eyes at him. “Well, obviously, you aren’t now but-“

“Never,” Katara said shortly. “Azula doesn’t have friends. She hardly has companions. All she has, really, are pawns.”

“Is that why Zuko doesn’t like talking about her?” Sokka asked.

“Zuko . . .” Katara frowned, puzzled herself. A key part of their friendship revolved around making fun of Azula, going out of their way to avoid or trouble her, depending on the mood of the day. It was a big piece of his life in the Imperial City. A big piece of  _their_ lives. Katara felt like a chord had been struck within her. He didn’t talk about Azula because she reminded him of _Katara._ She cleared her throat, and lied, “He probably doesn’t want to be reminded of what his family is capable of.”

“Ah, of course,” her father went about fastening ropes and guiding them back to shore. Sokka wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“You’re as bad a liar as Zuko,” he said quietly.

“You’re twice as annoying,” Katara answered with a wince. Sokka squeezed her.

“I know it’s hard,” Sokka said quietly. “Adjusting to . . . Me and Dad. You were just a kid when we lost you. And with Caldera, I know you don’t trust people easily. But we aren’t ever going to hurt you, Katara. You’re family.”

“Sokka,” Katara turned and hugged him tightly. She knew she could believe him, but there was a nagging in the back of her mind. He must’ve needed something from her—her bending, Zuko’s favor, her healing ability. She tried to silence it. She couldn’t. She whispered, “It’s going to take me time.”

“That’s okay,” Sokka kissed her forehead. “We’ll work it out.”

“Thank you,” Katara sighed, pulling away. She caught their father looking at them, his eyes misty. She smiled as much as she could as he brought them to port. There hadn’t been so much as a whisper of her being broken or wrong. She’d been scared—terrified, really—that they would see her as a monster, as some sort of disgusting hybrid, or as a coward or an idiot or a whore or a murderer. But for Zuko’s claim that they knew everything, they didn’t seem to see her that way. They watched her with a sort of reverence she didn’t deserve, like she was going to save them from impending doom.

She looked away from the rigging to the shore. Zuko was standing near the surf, talking to Tyro and Suki. His gaze lifted to her almost immediately as her father dropped the anchor and Sokka jumped out. He helped her down, and she waded through the waves to the beach. Sokka made the mistake of trying to splash her. She raised a hand and sent a wave to topple him. Their father roared with laughter, and she heard Suki giggling from up the beach.

“Fucking- magic- water!” Katara twisted just in time to evade Sokka’s rush. She lashed his feet together with water, and he tumbled forward. He rolled nimbly back to his feet, turning to face her with a wolf’s smile. Katara knew it for what it was, having faced Azula’s many times: a test. Sokka hadn’t seen her with Aang. He’d never seen her fight. He hadn’t seen what she could do, what she couldn’t. He only knew what Zuko had told him.

“Sokka,” Zuko said sharply. “You two can spar when Katara has eaten.”

“I can spar now,” Katara answered. Zuko’s mouth tightened. Katara lifted her eyebrows, beckoning him silently. He waved off Suki and strode quickly, toe to toe with her in a heartbeat. “I know you’re worried about me, but don’t think you need to coddle me, and don’t think you  _can_ control me.”

Zuko’s golden eyes flickered, “I don’t want to watch you hurt yourself.”

“I know very well my limits,” Katara said lowly. “And I know I’m not at full strength.”

“I trust you,” Zuko took a deep breath. He touched her cheek lightly. “I just . . . You scare me sometimes. I know you have it under control, spirits, you have much better control than _me_ , I just can’t stop-“

“Talking,” Katara smiled. Zuko laughed, his hand dropping back to his side. She took it in hers. “What happened before is never going to happen again. I promise.”

“I’ll never let them take you again,” Zuko vowed lowly. His brows bunched low. “I don’t care what I have to do.”

“Zuko,” Katara whispered.

“Zuko!” Katara stepped back, holding her hands behind her back. The big, older Earthbender cleared his throat, “Katara. We’re ready to eat.”

“Thank you, Tryo,” Zuko said. He did not look away from Katara. She took a deep breath and joined her father.

“Everything okay?”

“Just fine,” Katara answered.


	14. Oaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara speak the unspoken; Sokka and Suki face the consequences of promises made.

“I have to go back,” Zuko said. Sokka nodded. Suki merely watched, her arms crossed over her chest. “My people still don’t know who you are, Sokka, but I don’t feel comfortable leaving Aang and Katara alone.”

“The Avatar’s not trying to steal your girl,” Suki snorted.

Zuko’s eyes narrowed. “Not trying- what? I meant— _Spirits_ , Suki, he’s, like, twelve—I meant that Zhao might shift focus from the invasion to hunting them.”

“He’s not twelve, Zuko,” said Sokka. “He and Katara can handle themselves.”

Zuko took a deep breath. “I know. I’m- Sokka, I’m trying to say . . . I’ll understand if you want to stay with Katara. Our whole mission has changed. Your dad’s off to warn the Earth King, Tyro is trying to keep the front from moving east, and Suki can’t go to the North Pole.” His words hung in the air. Sokka and Suki stared at each other. Suki could not leave the Earth Kingdom. She could not follow them to safety.

“But- But,” Sokka stared at his feet. His hands clenched into fists. Zuko flinched even before he spoke, “I swore an oath to you, Zuko. I don’t know that that means the same thing in the Fire Nation as it does in the Water Tribe, but I cannot break that.” Suki blew a puff of hair out of her face. Their separate oaths caused trouble between them from the very first. Sokka looked up at him. “Fire Lord or death, Zuko.”

As always, a chill followed those words. Zuko cleared his throat.

“There are some choices I cannot make for you Sokka. And . . .” Zuko took a deep breath. “I would consider protecting Katara . . . It would certainly help me not do anything terribly reckless if there was a situation that . . .”

“Spit it out,” Suki demanded. Zuko winced, pulling at his hair.

“You can only protect me physically, Sokka. Being there for Katara is so much more important—in other ways. It’s still moving me toward . . .”

“Fire Lording.”

“Yeah, that.” Zuko shifted awkwardly on his feet. “I won’t make you. But you only have until the morning to decide.”

“I need to talk with my dad,” Sokka nodded. He held out his arm and Zuko clasped it. “Thanks for the impossible choice.”

Zuko smiled, “Anytime.”

He left the war tent without looking back. Suki _humphed_ loudly. Zuko closed his eyes for a moment before turning to address her. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re always sorry,” Suki said. “It’s what duty demands. Just because my heart is weaker-“

“It’s not-“

“I’m a warrior before anything else, Zuko,” Suki shook her head. “This past year, I have been warrior and friend and . . . other things. I am not who I was born to be. Who I was raised to be.”

“Nor am I,” Zuko reminded her.

“It’s different.”

“Is it?”

“Suki,” Zuko smiled wryly, “I know you’re only here because of Sokka.”

This did not appear to improve her mood. She snarled, gesturing at the walls of the tent, “That’s exactly what I’m talking about, Zuko!”

“What?”

“I should be here because it’s what saves my people and the people of this world, and I am! But it’s also because of _him_ , and I can’t be bound to this world and to Sokka.”

Zuko’s heart plummeted to the pit of his stomach. “What?”

“His oath binds him to you,” Suki said flatly. “Mine binds me to the Earth Kingdom, to the world.”

“You’re a Kyoshi Warrior, not the Avatar,” Zuko said quietly.

“The elders hardly see a difference,” Suki whispered. “I’ve been away too long as it is. I can’t stay on the island, not knowing how the rest of the Earth Kingdom suffers, but I can bring the others off it.”

“Will they follow you?” Zuko asked.

“Of course. We’ll coordinate with Tyro. I’ll see about sending one of mine to-“

“It’s not necessary.”

Suki blinked, “But . . . if Sokka goes with Katara-“

“I am no longer the Fire Nation’s biggest issue, Suki,” Zuko pointed out. “Now, they have the North Pole, the Avatar, and Katara to worry about. Katara knows every inch of the palace as well as I do, but she has not even a wisp of loyalty to those inside it. That makes her a far better target.”

“Just because she’s the better target doesn’t mean you aren’t one.”

“Trust me, Suki,” Zuko shook his head. He laughed humorlessly, “The whole world knows my weak spot.”

Suki came closer, touched his shoulder, smiled. “This is why you will never understand me.” She stretched on her toes and kissed his cheek.

“Hey, Zuko, do you know-“ Zuko felt the blood leave his body as the tent’s flap opened, letting cold night air in. Suki stepped away immediately. “Oh, Spirits, I’m- I’m sorry, I-“

“Katara,” Zuko could hardly bear to turn and see her face. But she was already gone by the time he turned. She made it halfway across the encampment before he lifted the tarp to look out. Zuko cursed, flying after her.

He did not notice Suki begin to laugh. Nor did he know when those laughs turned to sobs.

~|~|~

 

Katara had never experienced _this_ before. She hardly knew what _this_ was. It was feeling and desire and hatred and horrid thoughts. Her face burned and she wanted to throw up and strangle Suki or maybe Zuko, potentially them both, and she wanted never to be seen again. What kind of idiot was she, thinking that after a year, nothing would have changed. Everything had changed.

He hadn’t even called after her to stop her. Probably too busy assuring Suki that Katara would not tell anyone. And she wouldn’t. Zuko was her friend, still, and she would keep his secrets. Even if it shredded her apart.

Something warm and hard crashed into her, and she went tumbling down a dune. The _thing_ broke off from her. The ocean was near enough for her to call water to her before she stopped rolling, forming a pool at her feet. She raised several arms to shield her as she rose to her feet, spitting sand from her mouth.

Zuko sat in the sand before her. She stared blankly at him. “I won’t say anything, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

His face crumpled, “Katara.”

She found little interest in hearing him speak. She let the water drop into the sand and marched the rest of the way down the dune to the shore.

“Wait!” Zuko called. They weren’t in the Imperial Palace anymore. She didn’t _have_ to listen to him.

But she did. Cursing her stupidity all the while, she came to a stop, letting the waves brush her toes. “I don’t care who you’re seeing.”

“Then why did you run?” Zuko’s voice came from father than expected. She hated it. She twisted to face him. He stood ten feet from her. “Why do you keep running?”

“Because.”

“That’s not a reason, ‘Tara.”

_“Do you know how long your name is, Katara? Ka-Tar-A.” Zuko slurred his words together, waving the bottle of wine with each attempt at a syllable. Katara laughed at him, and took the wine from him._

_“Yes, Zu-Ko, I know,” she said. She took a long pull from the wine. “It’s a whole syllable longer than your names.”_

_“You said my names,” Zuko guffawed. Katara laughed too._

_“You know what I meant,” she said._

_“I should just call you ‘Tara.”_

_“Oh? Why is that?”_

_“It’ll be like a secret. I have my own name for you, because you’re my best friend, not anyone else’s and I like you and I think it’s stupid that we can’t-“_

_“Zuko.” She returned the bottle to him. “We promised.”_

_“You’re sixteen now,” Zuko took a swig. Then he held the bottle by its neck and swirled the contents within. “I got a kiss for my sixteenth birthday. You should get one for yours, ‘Tara.”_

_“People will ask what it means.”_

_“It means that I wish I could kiss you.”_

_“Zuko!”_

_“I won’t,” Zuko waved the bottle. “I promise. I don’t want them to kill you. So, I’ll just say ‘Tara and we’ll both know that one day we’re going to escape this hell-hole for good and then I’m going to ask to kiss you instead of wish to kiss you and you’ll get to decide.”_

“Don’t call me that,” Katara whispered.

Zuko’s eyes were burning. “Why not?”

“Because I don’t want you to.”

“I suppose that is unjustified too?”

“It _is_ justified!”

“Then explain _why_.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s embarrassing!” Katara said shrilly. “It’s embarrassing, okay? Are you happy now?”

“What’s embarrassing?” Zuko demanded. She saw in his eyes that he knew, that he wanted her to say it. Katara bit her tongue, her eyes burning. He stepped closer, “Katara, I-“

“You- You are so _cruel_ -“ She let him see her tears. Let him know what he’d done to her. She touched a hand to her heart, pointing vaguely at the sand. “You _know_ and you still think you can make me embarrass myself even more than I already have?!”

“Know what?!” Zuko snapped. Katara shook her head. “All I know is what I can see on your face, Katara. I know that I hurt you, but I don’t know why you would run—why running has become something that you _do_. You don’t run from things, Katara. You don’t need to, I don’t- I don’t know why you would even _be_ embarrassed. I know what you saw. Suki was saying goodbye. She’s going to leave, go back to Kyoshi, because she doesn’t understand me—will never understand me.”

“I- you-“ Katara stammered, covering her face with her hands. She couldn’t believe herself. She was an idiot, a bigger idiot than she’d thought she’d been before. More embarrassed than before. She’d seen the way Suki watched Sokka. No wonder what she’d seen had seemed so intimate. Finally, she grasped something to say, “W- Why doesn’t she understand you?”

“Suki is dedicated to being a warrior,” Zuko said softly, taking a step closer with each word. “She is willing to give up anything to uphold her oath.”

“And you?” Katara asked. Zuko stopped just out of reach.

“I am . . .” Zuko took a deep breath. “I am too happy that you are here to care about anything else. I would rather run off into the wilderness with you and forget about what the world demands of us. I would rather keep you at my side, as much as you could be kept, than let you brave assassins and bounty hunters alone. I can’t let myself _think_ about what I _want_ , because I know I can’t have it. I can’t have you, for so many reasons and it _kills me-_ ”

Katara moved forward, surging, to meet him and-

“There you are!” The Avatar dropped from the sky. “I forgot to tell you guys something!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not trying to make you hate Aang, I swear, I just think he got too caught up in being away from the North Pole. It's exactly what I would do.


	15. Push and Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang resets the mission parameters, but not everyone changes course.

Zuko, in the past year, had contemplated murder on numerous occasions. Most often Zhao’s or whichever stubborn general was refusing to listen to reason and insulting him or Katara in the process. He’d encountered the Avatar only a few times, even since his joining their rebel encampment, and still that rage combated the one Zhao inspired.

“This had better be important,” Zuko managed through gritted teeth. Katara watched him, the same blazing look in her eyes as before. He didn’t know what it meant, but spirits help him, he needed to find out. Katara raised an eyebrow, chastising his rudeness. He didn’t care.

“Um, Roku mentioned something about the end of the world.”

“The end of the-“ Zuko twisted to face the child. It wasn’t a time for games. The Avatar, to be fair, was red, kicking at the sand with his toes. Completely serious, not joking for once. “ _The end of the world?!_ ”

“Well,” the Avatar took a deep breath, then spoke so fast it took a moment for Zuko to process.

“Sozin’s Comet is next summer,” he repeated dully.

“The summer _after_ next.”

“You have a year and a half to master _four_ elements,” Katara said.

“Three, I’m already an Airbending master.”

“Tattoos, right.”

“Sozin’s Comet,” Zuko said again. How could he forget something so important? His family had wiped out the Air Nomads with its power, and he just _forgot_ that it was a perennial. Great.

“We have time, at least,” Katara said.

“Not enough. Even if the entire Earth Kingdom _could_ fit within Ba Sing Se’s walls, Uncle almost defeated them without a Comet,” Zuko mumbled. They would have to move so many people. They might be safer at the poles, but even if the Water Tribes were open to that, and it wasn’t likely they would be, the Poles didn’t have the infrastructure for it. Too many Earth Kingdom towns were convinced they didn’t need help to begin with. To warn them that the end of the world was coming . . . “Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit shit shit _shit shit_.”

“Zuko,” Katara gripped his shoulder. “You need to get people to find refugees and get them to Ba Sing Se. They’ll stand a better chance there than out in the open.”

“That’s still not much of a chance, Katara,” he shook his head. She touched his chin.

“Better. Not best. We’ll warn the others tomorrow.”

“We’re scattering tomorrow,” Zuko took her hand away from his face, interlacing their fingers. “It’ll be too late.”

_For more than one thing._

“They need to know. My father can work out his own solutions, Tyro his, Suki hers. We’ll coalesce them the next time we meet,” Katara said. “Together. I want to be part of it.”

“You _are_ part of it,” Zuko assured her. Just because she needed to rest and recover didn’t mean her opinion wasn’t valued.

“Um,” the Avatar cleared his throat awkwardly. “I’m gonna . . . well, I’ll see you guys back at camp. Sokka is on his way.”

“Thank you,” Zuko inclined his head. The tattooed monk took to the skies, his glider sending wind to ruffle their hair.

“I may not have a mind for battle, like my brother, but I want to fight, Zuko,” Katara said, her eyes harder than steel. Zuko nodded mutely. “Trust me.”

“Always,” he whispered. “Don’t mistake my worry for lack of faith, Katara. You’ll heal, stronger than before.”

“Zuko, I wanted to tell you,” Katara bit her lip. Zuko felt his heartbeat stumble as she cast her gaze away from him. She took a trembling breath and squeezed his hand. “You shouldn’t want me.”

Zuko closed his eyes. She was right. It was too complicated, too-

“You already have me.”

And she kissed him.

 

~|~|~

 

Sokka pressed a series of light kisses into Suki’s bare shoulder. She curled into his front, shaking. Neither had spoken a word since he’d left her with Zuko. He had a headache and a half from his conversation with his father, which had been interrupted by Aang. Zuko wasn’t in the war tent with Suki. Suki wasn’t in Zuko’s tent. He’d come to check on Katara, but before he could leave what used to be their tent, Suki came in. She’d already discarded her armor elsewhere, and before Sokka could say a word, her robe fell to the ground.

Now, he needed to find somewhere else for his little sister to stay.

“I have to find Zuko,” Sokka sighed, pulling away from Suki. She didn’t answer. Sokka frowned, touching her back. Her chest was heaving. He pulled on her arm until he could see her face. “Oh, Suki.”

“I’m not strong enough,” she sobbed. Sokka lied down again, pulling her over him, brushing at her tears with his thumbs.

“Strong enough for what?” he asked. She shook her head, dropping it against his chest. “Suki? You’re scaring me.”

“I’m going back to Kyoshi.”

Sokka nearly sat up again. “You’re _what?!_ ”

Suki cringed, pushing farther into him. “I have to. I have to, I’ve spent too much time away-“

“How am I supposed to keep Zuko _and_ Katara safe without you?” Sokka demanded. “How am I going to-“

“I don’t know, I don’t know-“

“Did you tell Zuko?!”

“Of course, I did,” Suki said tersely. She still wouldn’t look at him. Sokka forced himself to stop and take a deep breath. Grilling her wouldn’t help. He needed time, time he no longer had.

“Suki, I love you,” Sokka said quietly.

“Don’t,” Suki shook her head against his bare chest. He pulled her hair out of the way so it wouldn’t get any messier. “Don’t make me any promises. Or oaths. I’m not staying out of danger in the vain hope that I’ll see you again-“

“Suki, don’t think like that-“

“I am the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors,” Suki lifted her head, her eyes burning into his. “I’m not useless or a fool or-“

“I never said-“

“I don’t know when I’ll see you again,” Suki rolled off him. “Or if I ever will.”

“Stop it,” Sokka snapped.  She turned onto her side, facing away from him. He closed his eyes, prayed to the spirits that Zuko would be okay for a little while longer, and curled around her. She didn’t cry again.

He didn’t say any grand words, make any moving speeches. He held her, and kissed her, and moved against and in her, and knew that she saw the promise in his action. She didn’t say that she loved him, but she twisted control into her hands and made him melt beneath her.

It felt like a lie. But it was just unspoken truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't make you wait *too* long


	16. Fracturing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and Katara carry the weight of the world between them.

“You really want to do this before breakfast?” Zuko asked. Katara shrugged, wrapping her wrists and hands carefully. It wasn’t quite with the ease that the movements had carried before, but she became more sure of herself with each revolution. Zuko sat on the edge of his bed and watched. “I don’t know if he’s going to go with you or not.”

“If I was Sokka,” Katara said slowly. “I’d come with Aang and me if I couldn’t beat him, and stay with you if I could.”

“Try that again,” Zuko sighed.

“Sokka will go with me if I can’t beat him,” Katara said clearly. “With you if I can.”

“Makes sense,” Zuko muttered. Katara nodded shortly, slinging her new water skins over her shoulders. A gift from Uncle Iroh. The stitching was ornate and immaculate, and the leather had been detailed with images from Waterbending scrolls. Zuko didn’t know how long his uncle had been hiding them.

Katara sat beside him to lace up her boots. Zuko leaned over until his arm brushed hers.

“How mad will you be if I commission a set of armor for you?” Zuko asked quietly.

“It depends on how stupid you are about it,” Katara said lightly. “And what it looks like.”

“Okay. I just . . . I want you to be safe,” Zuko mumbled. Katara straightened, pushing him gently. She dropped her head onto his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist, staring at the entrance to his tent.

She’d slept beside him. And on top of him. Mostly on top of him. She was a fitful sleeper, but she didn’t wake even when she twisted in the sheets, murmuring curses with her eyes squeezed shut. He’d finally managed to position them so her head rested over his heart, and she barely so much as twitched for the rest of the night. He’d slept better than he had in months.

“You make me feel safe,” Katara assured him. Zuko smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Suki pushed open the flap to his tent. “Tyro is leaving.”

“We’ll be right there,” he nodded. He swallowed as she left, just as swiftly as she'd come. "Katara, why-"

"Did I come into your tent?" Katara touched his hand gently, pulling at his fingers. He barely kept from twitching under her touch. "Did I sleep in your tent with you next to me?"

"Yeah. That."

"I don't know," Katara muttered. "I don't know. I- I don't think that anyone cares, really. They'll think what they think, and if they're stupid enough to say anything, Dad will destroy them, won't he?"

"One of us will," Zuko answered lowly. He kissed her temple lightly. "I'm not sure how much your Dad told them, but they know enough to pretend to respect me. They'll probably come much closer to  _actually_ respecting you."

"Zuko," Katara murmured, reaching up to touch his cheek. He drowned in her eyes. "Everyone in this camp loves in you one way or another. They would leave if they didn't respect you. They trust Sokka's judgement, and Dad's. Otherwise . . . they probably wouldn't even accept me."

"'Tara," Zuko breathed. He kissed her softly. She pressed closer to him.

His brain couldn't quite wrap around that. She was here, with him, touching him, kissing him, while waves crashed against the not-so-distant shore.

"I slept in your tent because I wanted to be with you," Katara murmured. Zuko's chest burned.

"You are making it very hard to accept that we're splitting up before nightfall," Zuko whispered.

"I'm trying to encourage you to sneak away when you can," Katara answered.

"That's far more acceptable."

They left his tent hand in hand, fingers laced together. Tyro hugged them together. His men marched from the camp slowly.

Suki went with them. She hugged Zuko tightly, asking him to mind his emotions. She hugged Katara too. Then she turned to Sokka.

Sokka did not kiss Suki goodbye. He did not hug her, or give her a flower, or anything. He just nodded his head. She didn’t answer, turning her back and leaving without a word.

The only crack in the façade was Sokka’s face when Hakoda slung his arm around Sokka’s shoulders.

“I don’t get it,” Katara murmured. “I thought they were in love.”

“They are,” Zuko answered softly. “They are.”

 

~|~|~

 

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” Katara asked lowly. Sokka nodded immediately.

“It’s sparring. I’m fine.”

They chose the edge of the surf as the tide went out. Zuko and Hakoda stood up the bank with Aang. The rest of the men were packing up camp, loading tents and stolen goods onto the ships.

Suki was close to ten miles away by then. He could run after her. He could beg her to stay. He wanted to, if only for her to talk the sense back into him. Maybe she would say yes, though. Maybe she would return with him.

Maybe she wouldn’t even look at him.

“Dad, call it,” Katara ordered, backing away from Sokka. He did the same, taking a deep breath and drawing his sword.

“A fair fight; a victory worth having.” Their father raised one hand. Sokka watched out of the corner of his eye, paying closer attention to Katara. “Begin.”

Sokka hesitated, used to the closing of the statement. _Usually,_ any match began with ‘A fair fight; a victory worth having. The spirits demand triumph, not death.’ A battle began with the same, only it closed with, ‘The spirits demand honor, not slaughter.’

Katara did not hesitate at all.

Sokka had never fought a Waterbender before. She put ice in his way, sent stream after stream to pummel him, commanded waves to tower over him.

Sometimes, it looked like she was about to Firebend, and he ended up dodging out of the way through the sand before he found himself drowned. He couldn’t get close to her. Water ringed her feet, slowly rising with every wave that neared her.

Sokka could defeat any non-bender and most Firebenders, so long as they weren’t masters. Katara had him yielding in a matter of minutes.

~|~|~

“Holy shit,” Zuko hauled Sokka up out of the wet sand. Katara held a hand to her mouth to hide her smirk. “You didn’t tell me she could do that.”

“You never asked.”

Katara laughed into her hand, climbing up the bank toward her father. Her muscles burned in the best way. She wanted to go for a run, to challenge the sea, to harness the moon. Her father offered a hand to pull her up the bank, and she let him help her. She was out of breath, sure, but Sokka was close to wheezing.

_Agni_ , she’d missed this.

“Zuko, I don’t think she needs anything in the way of help,” Sokka panted. Katara smiled at her feet. “They’ll be fine. What would I do while she teaches Aang anyway?”

“Reasonable enough,” Zuko shrugged, but Katara saw the tight clench of his jaw. It was mirrored in her father’s face. Katara helped Sokka up the bank, lacing her arm into his and pulling him toward the smell of food.

“They’d rather you come with me,” she said lowly.

“Up to you,” Sokka leaned against her. “You’re at your weakest point, and still, you beat my ass.”

“One opponent, non-bender,” Katara flinched. “I know you’re pretty damn experienced, but there’s not much in the way of fair contest there.”

“I’d realized,” Sokka coughed. Katara pulled the salt water from his hair and used it to heal some tension in his shoulder.

“You were wounded,” Katara frowned, forcing them to a stop. Sokka groaned, rolling his shoulder. “There’s still scar tissue.”

“Yeah,” Sokka muttered, looking away. His chin fell. “I took a barbed arrow for her. It tore out half my back.”

“You loss range of motion,” Katara hummed. Sokka stilled further. She twisted the healing a little, trying to push a little deeper. Sokka made a low sound.

“You know, this is scarier than the fighting,” he hissed. She pulled back, reducing the inflammation their spar had caused.

“I can get it back to normal with a few sessions, probably,” Katara answered. She bit her lip before she could mention Bloodbending. He knew. Zuko had told them. She didn’t need to remind him of the scope of her monstrocity.

“Is that asking for me to come with you and Aang?” Sokka asked.

Katara smiled, letting the water drop into the sand. “Not quite. I’d rather you be with Zuko. Keep him from getting reckless. He has a tendency to not . . . think through things.”

“How so?”

Katara flinched, thinking of the way he came sprinting toward Hama _after_ discovering what she’d been doing to the people of that poor town. The way he shoved the soldiers back from the little boy she’d given food in the River Town.

“Well, he’s grown, obviously,” Katara sighed, taking Sokka’s arm again. He nodded mutely. “His first instinct is still to act, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. You can usually see the wheels turning, see how much he’s holding back.”

“He said you made an oath to him,” Katara said lightly. “I don’t know what all that means to you and Dad. But Zuko can still be Fire Lord without me.”

“Katara.”

“He can,” Katara shook her head. “He has to.”

“Like it or not,” Sokka cleared his throat, giving her a severe look. “The fate of the world is your hands. Southern Master, Fire Lady, Avatar’s teacher, White Lotus operative.”

“There is no Fire Lady.”

“Not right now, no. Give it a year or two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Pirates
> 
> About to start writing the Jet chapter, wish me luck


	17. The Prince and the Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko has to manage to botch an attempted capture of the Avatar while keeping his cover, a feat nigh impossible.

“A bald kid, did you say?” Zuko glanced at Uncle and turned to the pirate. His uncle continued to peruse the stolen goods.

“Yeah, came in with the bitch who stole my scroll,” growled the Captain. The parrot-lizard on his shoulder screeched. Zuko forced the fire in him down.

“What kind of scroll?” Zuko asked tightly, looking over at the pirate’s collection. He already knew. Katara loved and hated Uncle’s Waterbending scrolls.

_“One day, I’m going to return these to the Tribes,” Katara muttered, standing in the stream just outside the City. The full moon behind her made her glow. Zuko wondered if she knew that she had gotten very pretty, very suddenly. “A little higher, Zuko.”_

_He cleared his throat and raised the flame in his hand so she could see. She studied the scroll another moment, then moved through each segment slowly, shifting her weight through each position. Once she knew the steps, she moved faster, until the water answered her call. She laughed when she got it perfect._

_Very, very pretty._

“A Waterbending scroll, very rare,” said the pirate. “Worth two thousand gold pieces.”

Zuko doubted that, unless the scroll depicted master-level forms. He cocked a brow and glanced around the ship’s store once more. “Well, if you’re interested in getting your product back, let me know. I know how to find them.”

“How’s that?” asked a thinner pirate.

“I know your thief,” Zuko said flatly, turning his back on the pirates. He grabbed Uncle’s elbow before he could reach for some jeweled monkey statue. “She took something of mine as well.”

Sokka was waiting on shore, looking cross. Zuko lifted his eyebrows, but Sokka didn’t explain until they were back in the market. “If the Water Tribe bitch they were talking about is who I think it is, she’s doing a terrible job of laying low.”

“We’re supposed to be able to track them,” Zuko answered mildly. “Although, it would be nice if she didn’t antagonize hoards of pirates.”

“So, what’s the plan there?” Sokka asked. “Seems like another complication.”

“Well,” Zuko shrugged. “If they find her, they’ll get what’s coming to them.”

 

~|~|~

 

Katara smiled, raising her arms, “What did you say?”

The pirate looked about ready to shit himself. She was using the octopus form, quite well, if she had to judge. Even if she was just on the shore. They’d cut her off from the river, but even if she had to run through the forest, she wasn’t worried.

A Waterbender was never without her element.

She had only taken the scroll because she was having difficulty explaining to Aang how to move. Telling him to ‘simply let his energy flow’ had only resulted in Airbending. It was frustrating, because he already _had_ a year of instruction. She had snapped at him one time, and it had left her feeling guilty enough that she’d vowed not to do it again. Aang needed a different mode of teaching. He was hard on himself as it was. Somehow, channeling Ty Lee had gained positive results.

Even if she was annoying herself.

Besides, it wasn’t like the pirates had been traded the scroll at a fair price. They were _pirates._ The Captain himself had said, he’d gotten it free of cost. They had Water Tribe blood on their hands. Katara was just trying to even the score.

“Where is it, you filthy whore?”

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you manners?” Katara twisted her fingers, sending water down the bastard’s throat. Not enough to fully drown him, but enough that he dropped. Another slung a net toward her. She sliced through it with ice.

The scroll rested safely, stashed away between her shoulder blades. She shifted through the stances of the water whip. Honestly, two thousand gold pieces for this beginner scroll was almost a worst theft than the first. Almost.

“Is that all you can manage?” Katara pouted.

There was just something so _satisfying_ in trouncing angry men.

She was tangling up a Dao blade fighter in his own limbs when something tiny and metallic broke through her octopus. It hit her shoulder, piercing her dress easily. She tore it out. A metal dart. Something that smelled herbal laced the tip. A poison of some sort, if the wobbling at the edge of her vision was any judge.

A novice’s mistake. “ _Shit._ ”

Katara pulled a wave from the river and pushed them back, running down the shore.

Warm hands caught her wrists, and she ran into a man full on. She bounced off him, terror rising and falling with a breath. Her eyes met burning gold. He smelled like sweat and fear and smoke.

“I’ll save you from the pirates.”

“Zuko,” she murmured, head tipping back. Darkness claimed her.

 

~|~|~

 

“You’re an idiot,” Zuko whispered, tightening the ropes against Katara’s wrists. She hummed incoherently. Zuko glanced over his shoulder, “Bring me water!” Someone passed him a skin. He steeled himself and dumped it over her head.

“No!” Katara woke immediately, her hands tugged tighter in the ropes. Zuko flinched, moving back slightly.

“You’re not going anywhere, Ice Queen,” Zuko said quietly.

“Prince Zuko,” Uncle warned lowly. Zuko backed away further. Katara spat at him. He swallowed, folding his hands behind his back. By now, the ropes were soaked in water, and she could turn it to ice and break free at her will. It was an act, that horrible scowl on her face, the way she’d shoved herself back against the tree, like a cowering animal. An act.

“Where’s my scroll?” the Pirate Captain demanded. Katara glanced at Zuko. He nearly cursed, shudders shooting down his spine.

“It’s where she always hides things,” Zuko crooned, stepping forward. He crouched over her, touching her cheek lightly. Katara did not move, not evenly slightly. Zuko gripped her chin, mouthing his apology to her. His other hand trailed over her shoulder, down her back. His fingers wrapped around the scroll. Katara shivered. Zuko stood back from her, trying not to think too much about the flush in her cheeks.

The pirates weren’t so giving. “Tell us, Prince, did she always put up a fight? Looks to me like she enjoyed that.”

Uncle’s sudden grip on his wrist was the only thing that stopped him from opening the pirate’s throat. Zuko glared darkly at his cursed allies. He heard Sokka’s sword come out of its sheath.

“Lee,” Zuko held up his free hand, dropping the scroll into Uncle’s sleeve as he did. The pirates laughed at his expense. Zuko turned back to Katara. “Where’s the boy?”

“I don’t know,” Katara said. _Where she left him, with luck_. Zuko tilted his head, reaching into his pocket. “He’s a _nomad_. He wanders.”

“I need to find him,” he changed his voice, pleading softly. The way Azula always tried to. Katara shuddered. “You know why, Katara. So I can go home.” He hated himself, hated this act. He knelt in front of her, knee to knee. “Give him to me, and perhaps I’ll take you home with me. Surely, the woods are not to your taste. You still remember the silks, the feather pillows, don’t you?” Zuko pulled the necklace from his pocket, holding it up so she could see. “I’ll give you as many Water Tribe artifacts as you could want.”

Katara’s eyes narrowed to slits. She hissed at him. “Thief.” And spat again. She was really in a mood. Zuko rose to his feet, turning toward the Pirate Captain.

“Search the woods. I want her companion.”

“Jealous, much?” the Captain crooned. “I’m just here for the scroll.”

“Two thousand gold pieces, for this?” Uncle cried indignantly. Zuko smirked. Firelight flickered behind him. “It’s not worth twenty! Such simple forms! It’s not worth the papyrus.”

“No!” the Captain cried, stepping forward. Uncle had the scroll inches away from incineration, and he didn’t need to see it to know it. Zuko nodded his head toward the woods. The Captain gritted his teeth. “Find the boy.”

“We’ll accompany our _allies_ ,” Sokka said, motioning toward the woods. He joined the pirates. Zuko only just noticed the look he and Katara shared.

“Now, I should like a cup of tea. Would you like to discuss the value of this scroll? Do you see it in the artwork?” Uncle said, moving toward Zuko’s small steamboat. The Captain laughed.

“I’ll join you, General, but only because I have no interest in seeing your nephew force the girl,” the Captain tipped his hat toward Katara. Zuko’s nails dug into his palms.

“No, you can’t,” Katara said softly. Zuko stood silently, slipping the necklace back into his pocket. The Captain tossed him a small fabric band.

“I have no interest in hearing it either, boy.”

Zuko shot fire from his mouth but took the band nonetheless.

“Wait, no, _please_ ,” Katara whispered. “ _Please_.” Zuko felt his face heat. His father burned him. Katara pleaded. In front of all the nobility. Katara screamed. Azula laughed. His sister laughed. His father turned and walked away. Without a word. Katara screamed.

“Zuko, they’re gone.”

He blinked away the Agni Kai stage. The sun would soon rise. Katara hummed under her breath, a Fire Nation lullaby his mother loved. She stood in front of him, her hands on his chest. She touched his scar lightly. “I’m sorry.”

“No,” she murmured. “I shouldn’t have let myself be hit.”

“It’s not your fault,” Zuko took her hand in his, kissing the inside of her wrist. Then her palm. She stretched on her toes, brushing her nose against his. “I hate this.”

“I’m not much of a fan either,” Katara admitted, kissing him gently. “This I’m slightly more fond of.”

“This?” Zuko chased her down as she dropped back onto her heels. She gasped against his mouth. Spirits, he loved her mouth. “Are you sure about the necklace-“

“Zuko, shut up about the necklace. It’s safer with you,” Katara frowned. She’d given it to him when they parted ways. He’d offered it to Hakoda, but the Chief would not take it. _A gift is a gift._ The way that Katara’s eyes always lingered on it confused him more than anything. She wanted it, he could tell, but she wouldn’t let herself keep it. Katara touched his chin, pulling his attention back. Her eyes shone with the moonlight. “Are you all right?”

“No,” he whispered. “I hate what they’re saying about you.”

“I can take care of myself. This is the way it has to be, remember?” Katara kissed him again. Zuko held her closer.

“Do me one favor?”

 

~|~|~

 

Katara stood, her back against the tree. Zuko had torn one of her sleeves, with her permission, and she’d put a hole in the skirt of her dress as well. His eyes lingered on the patches of skin greedily. Her hair was ravaged without any false pretense, and her lips swollen. Zuko had demanded she bite him. She healed him, of course, but his lip still _looked_ painful as all hell. Zuko had gagged her after that.

“Very nicely done,” the Captain condescended. He clicked his tongue at the mark on Zuko’s lip. “She still got you, didn’t she?”

“Rule number one,” said the thin, tall pirate. Katara might’ve thought him the first mate. Or head of advertisement at least. “Don’t get romantic.” Katara seethed against the gag in her mouth. “Looks like she has something smart to say.”

Zuko blocked her sight of him. “Keep your filthy hands off her.”

The Captain’s eyes narrowed. “You think she’ll remain _your_ prisoner after this?”

“We found him!” Sokka burst through the tree line, and not a moment too soon. His jaw tightened at the sight of Katara’s gag, but he led Aang calmly nonetheless. The boy’s hands were tied in front of him.

“Give us the boy and you get the scroll,” Uncle said. Zuko met Sokka’s eyes. Sokka maneuvered sideways toward the river, Zuko’s men subtly closing rank around him. The pirates merely laughed. Sokka kept a tight grip on Aang’s orange collar.

“A human being for a scrap of paper?” The Captain grinned maliciously. Zuko stepped closer to Katara.

“No.”

The Captain snapped his fingers. The pirates turned on Zuko’s men, only to find their shields already interlocked, the river behind them, Aang in the center. Zuko smiled grimly. “Our original deal, Captain. The boy. For. The scroll.”

“Sullied or not, the girl is worth three times the scroll,” said the first mate.

“Don’t presume to put on value on her life,” Zuko snapped.

The Captain drew his sword. “What was it she stole from you, Prince? Surely not your heart, was it?”

“I don’t see how it’s any of your business,” Zuko dropped into his Firebending base. Katara said something lost in the gag. “Get them to the boat, Uncle.”

“Prince Zuko-“

“No more games,” Zuko snapped. “We’re leaving.”

“You don’t think I’ll let a pretty little Waterbender like that out of my sight, do you?” The Captain smiled, twisting his swords in a flashy display that left Zuko wildly unintimidated. There was a slight wobble in the movement of his wrists that belied soreness or aching. The Captain was old, experienced, perhaps, but not in his physical prime. He’d be more likely to out-wile Zuko than attempt to overpower him with brute force. “If she’s already used, there’s nothing stopping anyone else for taking her for a test run, is there?” Katara protested again. “I think she agrees. Maybe she likes it rougher than your Princeliness can give.”

“You’re going to die,” Zuko vowed lowly. The Captain only smiled.

“You took her innocence, and she took your heart, because you’re a foolish boy who’s never known pain.” He cut at the air with his sword.

“I have the scars to prove otherwise.”

He hadn’t attacked first in a good while. It was cold rage, more than anything. Why should some ancient pirate care about Katara’s so-called ‘virtue?’ Zuko was more concerned that her perceived lack of it made her somehow lesser. She was less than no man, no woman. She was the most human person he’d ever met. The most vibrant, the most caring, the brightest, the best. And it meant nothing to these bastards, as soon as she’d lain with a man? It was ridiculous, prideful, disgusting.

There were too many pirates. Even while dueling their Captain, the others tried to hack at him. His fire was unfocused. But he held his ground, like Tyro taught him. He got his men out of danger, as Hakoda had drilled into him. And he protected the one he loved, the way Uncle did.

“Zuko!” Ice leapt up behind him. A sword bounced of it. Zuko’s eyes sought her on instinct. Sokka had her around the waist, pulling her back to Zuko’s ship. Sokka twisted and threw her away from him. Zuko’s men had already boarded, were firing up the engines. Sokka shouted something at Katata he missed. Zuko couldn’t see the Avatar.

He kicked the pirate away from him. There was just one left: The Captain.

“Oh, she  _cares_ about you,” he smiled grotesquely. Zuko’s heart leapt as he retreated a step toward his ship. He didn’t have a sword. The Captain wasn’t a Firebender, but this close, Zuko couldn’t do much to keep him at bay. He’d forgotten Uncle’s advice. Benders were more effective at mid-distance.

The Captain closed the space between them quickly. Zuko dodged to the side, rolling across the bank. The Captain pivoted with him. Zuko drove his knee into the pirate’s stomach, scrambling to disorient him long enough to retreat. The Captain knocked him on his ass without more than a well-timed shove. Then there was a blade to his throat. “Will she cry for you, Prince?”

“Well,” Zuko muttered, glancing toward the commotion on his deck as the Avatar broke free of Sokka’s no doubt loosely tied ropes. A familiar rumbling groan shook the skies. Zuko grinned at the Captain. “She won’t need to.”

Appa’s landing shook the ground, and at that very moment, Sokka’s sword plunged clean through the pirate, straight to the hilt. Blood rained onto Zuko, and he squirmed away as Sokka tried to pry his blade free.

Sokka let the pirate fall, giving up. He turned to Zuko, less blood drenched but panting just as hard. His eyes were hard; it was not his first kill. He offered Zuko a hand, and Zuko took it without hesitation, gripping his forearm tightly.

Sokka planted a foot on the pirate’s back and pulled free his sword. Zuko held out his hand, kicking the Captain onto his back. Sokka passed him the knife without pause. Zuko knelt beside the dead man’s head. Sokka did the same, holding his mouth open. Zuko winced at the warmth of the muscle, pinching it between his fingers. Sokka cringed at the gush of blood as he cut out the pirate Captain’s tongue. Zuko threw it into the river.

Then he and Sokka washed, returned to their ship, and did not look Uncle in the eye until the next day.

 

~|~|~

 

Katara didn’t know what it was that made her unable to eat for three days, but she largely suspected it had something to do with what those Earth Kingdom soldiers had told Aang.

Sokka had killed the pirate. Zuko had carved out his tongue.

“I knew,” Aang whispered across their campfire. “I knew that he was . . . That he _could_ do it. To keep us safe. But. I- I-“

“Aang,” Katara shook her head. “You ought to rest.”

“Didn’t you see it? All the blood? My people—Air Nomads—were killed like that. Stabbed in the back.”

“Aang.”

“Why did they cut out his tongue?”

“I asked Zuko to make sure he shut up,” Katara answered. The dancing flames did not relinquish her attention. A twig popped, throwing sparks into the air. She didn’t react.

“Can you believe Zuko would-“

“Yes.”

“How? Why? What kind of monster-“

“How? I’ve known Zuko all my life. Why? There is not one of us that is all good, not even you. I’m not stupid enough to let love blind me. Zuko is the kind of monster that eats other monsters. He and my brother killed a man who wanted to rape and sell me,” Katara said, ignoring the scalding streams burning down her cheeks. “So, no, I don’t care what they did to stop him.”

She hated the lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still need to write Jeeetttt, I've been focusing on the Northern Tribe instead,,, help I'm in love with Yue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning. Like the very, very beginning. Find my Tumblr - @rwolf19 (Thorn Bush with Flowers)


End file.
